My Esper Academia
by yohanl2001
Summary: Dos Espers de Ciudad Academia, Misaka Mikoto (NIvel 5) y Shirai Kuroko (Nivel 4) son transportadas a un nuevo Mundo, en donde encontraran nuevos retos y aventuras mientras tratan de encontrar una forma de volver a su hogar sanas y salvas, pero en el proceso ellas intentaran ser las mejores Heroínas del Mundo, asistiendo a UA luego de ciertos acontecimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Mikoto Misaka una de las niveles 5 de Ciudad Academia específicamente la numero 3 de los 7 que existen en la Ciudad, ella en este momento estaba persiguiendo a alguien que se hacía llamar un 'Mago' que causo problemas en la ciudad haciendo desaparecer objetos que según el mago los mandaba a otras dimensiones en tiempos diferentes, desde contenedores de basura hasta pedazos de edificios, el sujeto le estaba causando muchos problemas tanto a Judgement como a Anti-Skill así que decidió ayudar un poco con la causa, ella en lo personal solo creía que era un Esper teletransportador que estaba loco, así que no se preocupó mucho más de lo que debía después de todo ella era un Nivel 5.

"¡Te tengo!" Le grito Misaka al 'Mago' cuando ella le lanzo una descarga eléctrica para inmovilizarlo, el sujeto justo antes de que el rayo lo impactara se teletransporto.

"¡Demonios se volvió a escapar!" Grito Misaka molesta.

"Jajaja, quién te dijo que me escape, ¿eh?, niña me has causado ya muchos problemas hoy así que, ¿Qué te parece? si mejor te ¡VAS!" Grito el 'Mago' e hizo unos ademanes con sus manos, Misaka ya había localizado al sujeto y lo iba a volver a atacar, pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar estaba 'flotando' en un sitio oscuro, ella sentía como si estuviera cayendo, pero a muy poca velocidad casi como si fuera a cámara lenta, ella sentía todo su cuerpo liviano, de repente ella sintió como una fuerza invisible la jalaba hacia el frente y empezó a ver una luz…

Izuku Midoriya un chico que nació sin Quirk, un chico que según las reglas no escritas de su mundo era alguien que no se podía convertir en un héroe de ningún tipo… Un día eso cambio cuando por un incidente con un villano el conoció a su más grande ídolo y al mayor héroe de todos los tiempos All Might este le dijo que él podía ser un héroe sin ningún Quirk si él se esforzaba lo suficiente, además de eso le explico como él también era una persona sin Quirk y como el heredo 'su' Quirk el cual era One For All, ese día fue muy emotivo para ambos ya que ese mismo día le dijo a Izuku que él iba a ser su sucesor y lo iba a entrenar para ser el próximo símbolo de la paz…

Así llegamos a la actualidad en donde vemos a un Izuku Midoriya realizando el régimen de entrenamiento que le impuso All Might el cual era limpiar una playa que estaba llena de basura, ya habían pasados cinco meses desde que su entrenamiento empezó y la playa estaba literalmente media limpia, una mitad estaba como si nunca hubiera habido basura y la otra mitad parecía el basurero de la ciudad, en la parte que está sucia podemos a observar a Izuku jalando algunos neumáticos que tenían unas cuerdas atadas y el los jalaba hacia afuera de la playa.

"¡UFF!" Midoriya apenas saco los neumáticos de la playa y los coloco en el estacionamiento se sentó en una posición cansada para tomar aire.

"¡JOVEN MIDORIYA PARECE QUE LO ESTAS HACIENDO MUY BIEN TE FELICITO!" All Might acaba de llegar y sin saludar ni nada empezó a felicitar a Izuku por lo que había logrado hasta ahora, obviamente él siempre iba y hablaba con él y vigilaba su progreso, pero el siempre quedaba impresionado con lo que Izuku podía hacer gracias a su fuerza de voluntad,

"¡Gracias All Might!" Izuku se paró rápidamente y saludo a All Might muy formalmente como siempre lo había hecho desde el primer día que empezó con su entrenamiento, All Might solo podía sonreír ante esto.

"Vamos joven Mido…" Antes de que All Might terminara su frase vio como un agujero negro salió de la nada en el lado limpio de la playa y rápidamente se acercó a ver qué era lo que ocurría y determinar si era algún villano o era cualquier otra cosa, Izuku se dio cuenta de la existencia del agujero negro un momento después de que vio a All Might salir disparado a toda velocidad hacia la playa, el siguió su ejemplo y se fue acercando precavidamente, pero a paso rápido para ver de qué se trata.

"¿Crees que sea p-peligroso All Might?" Izuku pregunto con un poco de miedo en su voz, ya que todo lo que se podía ver dentro del agujero era oscuridad infinita sin un principio y sin ningún final y el no conocía ningún Quirk que pudiera hacer esto.

"No lo sé Joven Midoriya, pero lo mejor es llamar a las autoridades y hacer un perímetro para que nadie salga lastima…" All Might nuevamente fue cortado a mitad de frase cuando vio que una chica castaña fue 'escupida' por el agujero negro antes de desparecer y no dejar ningún rastro visible de nada como si ese fenómeno jamás hubiera sucedido, All Might rápidamente después de un shock inicial se acercó a la chica a ver si estaba bien.

"Mmm… su pulso está bien y parece estar respirando normal, así que no hay motivo para preocuparse por su salud" All Might le explica a Izuku que recién había salido del shock y se veía que estaba muy nervioso y preocupado por el estado físico de la chica.

La chica era castaña, su pelo llegaba hasta los hombros, ella vestía un uniforme escolar que ninguno de los dos podía reconocer, pero solo con verlo ellos se imaginaban que era de una escuela de clase alta.

"Bueno será mejor llevarla a una comisaria y preguntarle qué es lo que paso y como llego aquí" All Might después de decir esto levanto a la chica cuidadosamente al estilo nupcial y se disponía a ir a la comisaría más cercana cuando de repente la chica abrió los ojos lentamente y se le quedo viendo un momento a All Might tratando de procesar la información, un momento después All Might estaba siendo electrocutado por la chica que ahora estaba parada enfrente de ellos dos, All Might por la repentina descargar eléctrica que recibió cayo de rodillas Izuku vio esto y rápidamente fue a ayudarlo.

"¡All Might!" Grito Izuku y fue a tratar de ayudar a levantare a All Might.

La chica estaba en posición de pelea y parecía que estaba lista para enfrentarse a cualquier persona, pero en el fondo ella solo estaba confundida ya que no sabía dónde estaba y no ayudaba en nada que un gran sujeto extremadamente musculoso la estuviese cargando mientras ella estaba inconsciente, eso a ella le pareció sospechoso así que ella solo lo ataco en defensa propia según ella.

"¡¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y en ¿Dónde estoy?!" La chica castaña pregunto en un tono muy fuerte, mientras ella aún estaba lista para pelear en cualquier momento,

"¿Acaso no reconoces a All Might el símbolo de la Paz? Y el más grande héroe de todo el mundo" Izuku respondió casi ofendido ya que el no esperaba que alguien no conociera a alguien tan famoso como All Might, en ese momento el alejo un poco el miedo y le respondió.

"¿Héroe?" La castaña pregunto inclinando un poco la cabeza ya que estaba confundida, según ella los únicos héroes que ella conoce están en mangas, películas y series de televisión, ósea pura ficción ella no conocía la existencia de alguien que se llamara héroe a sí mismo.

"Si, él es un héroe y como te dije es el más grande de todo el mundo" Izuku dijo con el pecho inflado, Izuku es conocido por ser una persona muy tímida e introvertida, pero cuando se trata de héroes y más aun de All Might su ídolo esas facetas quedan atrás ya sean por un minuto o dos.

La chica castaña seguía sin entender lo que el niño decía, ya que según la explicación que le estaba dando estaba dando a entender de que hay muchos más 'héroes' que él, ella quería creer que solo le estaban gastando una broma aprovechándose de que ella se acababa de despertar en un sitio desconocido para ella.

"Espera que crea que los héroes existen y andan por ahí salvando personas por que si" La chica dijo un poco molesta ya que ella creía que enserio le estaban tomando el pelo y creían que ella era una estúpida.

"Jovencita, disculpa si te hemos ofendido, pero lo que dice el joven Midoriya es cierto, nosotros vivimos en una sociedad en donde los héroes son cosa de todos los días y ellos no salvan a las personas 'porque si' sino porque la mayoría de ellos quieren hacer el mundo mejor y por eso usan su Quirk para ayudar a la gente, es verdad que existe una parte que lo hace por el dinero que el gobierno les paga, pero como ya dije la mayoría de esas personas lo hacen para obtener un cambio para bien en la sociedad" All Might prácticamente sermoneo a la chica que ahora mismo estaba procesando toda la información que le acababan de dar que al parecer era verídica.

"Ok, digamos que todo lo que me acabas de decir es verdad y si es así quiero saber en dónde estoy ya que yo no recuerdo que existiera un lugar en el mundo en donde hubiera héroes y les pagaran como si fueran funcionarios públicos" Ella aún estaba con la duda de que esto fuera una broma muy elaborada o en realidad existiera un lugar que ella no conocía en donde habían héroes y ella suponía villanos fueran reales y como le dijo el tipo grande fueran cosas de todos los días.

"Pues, estamos hablando japonés fluidamente así que te puedes imaginar en qué país estamos jeje, específicamente estamos en la ciudad de Tokio" All Might dijo felizmente y como siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Tokio? Tan cerca…" La chica ahora estaba pensativa después de decir eso. "(¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LO QUE ME ESTAN DICIENDO SEA CIERTO SI VIVO PRACTICAMENTE AL LADO DE TOKIO!? A no ser que…)" Ahora todo encajaba en su cabeza, pero aun necesitaba confirmarlo. "¿Algunos de ustedes conocen o han escuchado hablar de Ciudad Academia?" La chica pregunto un poco como con miedo, pero no de ellos en específico sino más bien parecía tener un poco de miedo ante la respuesta que le pudieran dar.

"Jovencita, perdón, pero yo nunca había escuchado hablar de esa Ciudad de la que me estás hablando" All Might respondió precavidamente viendo como la personalidad de la chica dio un vuelco de 180 grados cuando hizo esa pregunta.

Para ella ya estaba claro lo que había ocurrido, cuando ella estaba peleando en contra del supuesto 'mago' la tiro a un vacío negro en donde ella no se podía mover de ninguna forma y de repente salir así a un sitio que ella desconoce y todo estaba más que claro… ella estaba en otra dimensión, ahora eso era lo que ella imaginaba ya que no había otra explicación lógica porque no podía ser viaje en el tiempo ya que no conocían Ciudad Academia la cual lleva funcionando más de cien años.

"¿Esta bien jovencita?" Pregunta All Might ya que ella estaba viendo al infinito y aprecia que ya no estuviera en el mismo sitio que ellos.

"Si estoy bien, discúlpeme si le hice algún daño hace un momento era solo que me sorprendí al ver que una persona extraña y muy grande me estaba cargando sin que yo me diera cuenta me asusto un poco y reaccione como mejor pude para defenderme" La chica se disculpa respetuosamente haciendo incluso una pequeña reverencia ante All Might este solo sonrió si era posible aún más de lo habitual al ver que ella no era una persona mala.

"No te preocupes por eso yo también hubiera reaccionado así, de todas formas, tienes un buen Quirk ahí y a todo esto aún no nos hemos presentado, como ya sabes soy All Might y este de aquí el Izuku Midoriya" All Might dijo mientras le daba una pequeña palmada en la espalda a Izuku para que se presentara.

"H-hola mi n-nombre es Izuku Midoriya, pero eso ya lo sabía jeje un placer en conocerte…" Midoriya había vuelto a su modo normal de nerviosismo ya que se había percatado de que estaba hablando con una chica bonita.

"Soy Mikoto Misaka un gusto en conocerlos" Ella hizo otra pequeña reverencia. "Me estaba preguntando algo que es eso de los Quirk de lo que estabas hablando" La ahora conocida como Mikoto Misaka pregunto curiosa ya que había escuchado esa palabra antes, pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

"¿No sabes lo que es un Quirk a pesar de tener uno Joven Misaka?" All Might pregunta confundido, Izuku también estaba confundido ya que el vio como ella electrocuto con su cuerpo a All Might, además cuando estaba lista para pelear también le saltaba algunas chispas de la cabeza.

"(Así es como llaman a las habilidades aquí, ¿Cómo hago para explicarles que aparentemente soy de otra dimensión y de donde yo vengo no hay héroes ni Quirks?)" Misaka estaba pensando en que hacer en esta situación ya que ella misma había revelado que ella no sabía de cómo funcionaba su sociedad, así que ella pensó que la mejor opción sería confiar en que ellos le creyeran lo que iba a decir y que guardaran el secreto para por lo menos poder vivir 'normalmente' en esta dimensión hasta que encontrara una forma de volver a Ciudad Academia.

"*Suspiro* ¿Por dónde empiezo? Mmm… Según lo que estoy viendo y lo que ustedes me han dicho a la conclusión que he llegado es que estoy en una dimensión diferente a la mía" Tanto a Izuku como a All Might le llegaba la mandíbula a la arena de la playa ya que de todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho esa era la más extraña e inesperada de todas. "Veo que están sorprendidos, yo también lo estoy fui traída aquí en contra de mi voluntad por alguien que decía ser un 'Mago' el cual tenía la habilidad de teletransportar cosas, el me ataco cuando yo estaba desprevenida y de repente estaba en un espacio vacío y oscuro donde no podía ver nada y de un momento a otro aparecí en esta playa el resto ustedes ya lo saben" Misaka termino su explicación y estaba esperando las reacciones de los dos sujetos que tenía enfrente, estas no se hicieron esperar.

"Joven Misaka… Eso es algo increíble cuanto menos, pero nosotros mismos te vimos cuando saliste de una especie de agujero negro que estaba en la playa así que esa explicación es más lógica de lo que tú crees"

"Oh, por un momento creí que me tacharían de loca o algo así por decir eso, pero que bueno que me creen, ahora lo siguiente va a ser más fácil, como es de suponer yo no sé nada de este Japón ni de cómo funcionan sus leyes con sus habilidades, además de eso no tengo un lugar al que quedarme y todo el dinero que tengo son 2000 yenes que me quedaron después de ir a comprar a una pastelería, así que…" Misaka hablo exponiendo su situación actual, que por supuesto no era la mejor del mundo.

"Ya entiendo a dónde vas con eso Joven Misaka, pero por ahora todo lo que yo te puedo ofrecer es que te quedes en la casa del Joven Midoriya mientras yo hablo con unos conocidos míos para que conseguir un lugar en el que quedarte, claro si no hay problema con eso ¿Joven Midoriya?" All Might explico una posible solución al problema que ellos tenían entre manos.

"N-no hay ningún problema All Might, pero hay que preguntarle a Misaka-san si acepta hacer eso" Midoriya hablo muy nerviosamente al pensar que una chica iba a dormir en su misma casa.

"Por mí no hay ningún problema si a ti no te molesta claro esta" Misaka dijo tranquilamente mientras aceptaba la oferta de All Might y Midoriya.

"P-para n-nada, mientras te ayude estoy bien" Midoriya aún seguía muy nervioso, Misaka noto eso obviamente, pero decidió dejarlo tranquilo ya que de seguro esa era su forma de ser.

"Entonces ¿cuándo nos…" Misaka antes de terminar la frase ve como un agujero negro se abre a unos veinte metros de ellos, ella se quedó un momento en shock, pero luego entro en razón de que esa era una posible salida a su universo ella empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, pero cuando estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia el agujero se empezó a cerrar rápidamente, pero antes de que se cerrar completamente 'escupió' a una chica con coletas que ella conocía muy bien.

"¡Kuroko!" Misaka grito y rápidamente se arrodillo cerca de su amiga para ver si estaba bien, por suerte solo tenía unos cuantos rasguños, pero nada grave.

"¿La conoces Misaka-san?"

"Si, ella es mi compañera de habitación en los dormitorios de mi escuela, espero que no te importe que la llevemos con nosotros"

"N-No para nada si es amiga tuya es amiga mía" Midoriya le respondió mientras agitabas sus manos de un lado a otro.

"Ok, vámonos entonces, ¿Quiere que la ayude con su amiga Joven Misaka?" All Might pregunto mientras estiraba sus grandes manos abiertas dando a entender de que el la llevaría.

"¿Estás seguro de eso? Luego de lo que paso conmigo hace un momento"

"Si, no se preocupe por eso ya que si empieza a despertarse usted va a estar cerca y le podrá explicar la situación" Explico All Might, Misaka al final acepto la ayuda de All Might y empezaron su travesía hacia la casa de Izuku, que estaba a un viaje de tren de distancia, ella pensó que sería extraño que un gran hombre cargara a una pequeña chica en un uniforme escolar por las calles como si nada, en realidad lo fue la gente los miraba extraño, pero cuando se daban cuenta que era All Might la persona que la cargaba todos los prejuicios desaparecían y aparecían sonrisas en las caras de las personas, eso era aún más extraño.

Después del viaje en tren y unos cinco minutos de caminata llegaron a la casa de Izuku la cual era un apartamento ubicado en un cuarto piso de un edificio, All Might ayudo a subir a Kuroko hasta el cuarto piso y luego se la dejo a su amiga y el luego de una despedida rápida salto fuera de la vista de los dos jóvenes, ellos empezaron a caminar hasta la puerta del apartamento de Izuku.

"Antes de entrar, déjame disculparme por mi Madre antes de que si quiera ella haga algo" Izuku dijo un poco nervioso mientras tragaba saliva.

"No te preocupes se lo que es tener una Madre molesta, que siempre encuentra la forma de avergonzarte, es algo natural en ellas" Misaka dice recordando todas las veces que su mama la iba a visitar y como ella terminando haciendo bromas sobre su crecimiento y muchas otras cosas, Ellos entraron y dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada.

"¡Ya-Ya estoy en casa!" Izuku grito cuando entro en el pasillo de la puerta, su madre estaba en la cocina y salió para saludar a su querido hijo.

"¡Bienvenido a casa Izuku como te…! Izuku no me dijiste que ibas a traer visitas y además son chicas bonitas" Izuku se sonrojo muy fuertemente, pero esto no le importo mucho a Misaka por otro lado le agradaba que fuera tan amistosa con ella, Inko se acercó rápidamente a Misaka que aun cargaba a Kuroko que había estado inconsciente todo el camino. "Mucho gusto me llamo Inko Midoriya y soy la Madre de Izuku, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"M-me llamo Mikoto Misaka es un gusto en conocerla" Misaka hace una pequeña reverencia luego de ver la efusividad que demostraba la madre de su posible anfitrión.

"¡Es un gusto conocerte Misaka-san!, ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga está bien?" Inko después de las presentaciones pregunta sobre el estado de la otra chica que tiene el mismo uniforme que Misaka y tiene unas coletas.

"Oh, no se preocupe ella está bien solo está cansada porque estuvimos todo el día en una biblioteca estudiando, jeje" Inko al principio parecía dudar un poco de la explicación que le dio Misaka, pero luego no le dio importancia y empezó a ir de nuevo hacia la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena ahora para cuatro personas.

"Siéntanse como en su casa la cena va a estar lista dentro de unos 20 minutos" Inko dijo alegremente y entro en la cocina.

"Ven vamos a la sala puedes dejar a tu amiga en el sillón" Midoriya dijo mientras le indicaba adonde estaba la sala.

"Sabes tú mama no es tan mala" Misaka dice casi riéndose recordando lo que le dijo antes de entrar al apartamento.

"Lo sé, pero a ti no es a la que avergüenzan" Izuku suspiro al decir esto, pero no un suspiro de cansancio sino mas bien una de nostalgia y felicidad.

"Si tal vez sea eso, creo que será mejor si despierto a Kuroko antes de que se despierte y forme un escándalo" Misaka al decir esto recostó a Kuroko en el sofá que estaba en el medio de la sala y le empezó a dar palmadas en la cara mientras decía su nombre para despertarla.

"Onee-sama, Onee-sama" Kuroko repetía mientras estaba dormida y apretaba algunos cojines Izuku al ver esto se ruborizo fuertemente otra vez al ver eso y como ella hacia movimientos sugerentes, Misaka se molestó y decidió usar la fuerza.

"¡Despierta ya Kuroko!" Misaka grito mientras electrocutaba a Kuroko lo suficientemente fuerte como para casi matar a cualquier persona, solo que Kuroko ya estaba acostumbrada a recibir este tipo de descargas eléctricas casi diariamente, la madre de Izuku se acercó a la sala después de escuchar el grito de una chica.

"¿Todo está bien?" Pregunta preocupada Inko.

"Si no se preocupe, jeje solo la estaba despertando y sobre reacciono un poco" Misaka explico con ¡una sonrisa Inko acepto esa respuesta y volvió tranquilamente a la cocina.

"Onee-sama, ¿Dónde estamos?" Kuroko se recuperó casi instantáneamente luego de haberse despertado, Izuku estaba muy sorprendido ante la resistencia que ella tenía a la electricidad el comenzaba a creer que era parte de su Quirk.

"Lo que te voy a decir te va a sorprender, así que relájate, bueno la cosa es… que estamos en otra dimensión en donde existen héroes y villanos con habilidades sobrehumanas, además no tenemos ninguna forma de volver a nuestro universo" Misaka explico lo mejor que pudo la situación en la que estaban y ella estaba esperando una reacción.

"Lo suponía…" Misaka se sorprendió al igual que Izuku. "No te sorprendas tanto después de todo…" Se teletransporta al otro la sala lo que sorprende mucho a Izuku y empezó a tomar notas mentales de todo lo que veía para luego anotarlo en sus cuadernos. "Es parte de mi habilidad" Kuroko termina volviéndose a teletransportar hacia el sofá y recostándose.

"Bueno eso me facilita mucho las cosas, como ya te dije aquí las personas tienen habilidades sobrehumanas que llaman Quirk, según lo que me explico Midoriya-san que es este chico de aquí" Misaka señala a Izuku el hace una reverencia y se presenta nervioso Kuroko le responde con una presentación. "Ósea que tanto tu habilidad de teletransportadora y mi habilidad de electro master se consideran un Quirk en este universo" Misaka termina su explicación.

"¿Quirk? Peculiaridad en Ingles, que originalidad" Kuroko dice en tono desinteresado, Izuku se molesta un poco, pero después pensó que ellos tenían otro nombre mejor para sus habilidades.

"Y ustedes ¿Cómo llaman a sus habilidades?" Izuku pregunta.

"Nuestras habilidades son habilidades Esper…" Misaka le explica un poco de la teoría de como funcionan las habilidades Esper desde los cálculos hasta los campos de dispersión UMI claro esta que todos eran conceptos muy básicos para que pudiera entender todo sin problema.

"Oh, sus habilidades tienen un origen muy diferente a las que tenemos en nuestro universo, nuestras habilidades vienen de nacimiento y normalmente se manifiestan a partir de los cuatro años de edad y el 80% de la población tiene un Quirk el otro 20% no fue tan afortunado y no tienen ningún Quirk, como yo…" Izuku termino su explicación en un tono triste y desanimado casi viendo hacia el suelo, pero de un instante a otro retomo su postura inicial con una gran sonrisa en su rostro ya que había recordado lo que le dijo All Might y sobre lo de heredar el One For All y se había puesto muy feliz.

"¿Por qué estas sonriendo?" Pregunta Kuroko muy secamente.

"Recordé algo que me dijo una persona muy importante para mí sobre lo de no tener Quirk y me alegré eso es todo" Izuku dijo tratando de no dar malentendidos innecesarios sobre el tema de los Quirks.

"Eso no importa vamos a ver si tu mama ya termino de preparar la cena, que me muero de hambre" Misaka comento y empezó a caminar hacia el comedor que habían visto al entrar al apartamento, cuando llegaron vieron a Inko preparando la mesa y Izuku la fue a ayudar a poner la mesa y traer la comida de la cocina.

"Veo que ya estas despierta, me llamo Inko Midoriya y como puedes adivinar soy la Madre de Izuku" Inko dice muy alegremente.

"Es un placer conocerla señora mi nombre es Shirai Kuroko" Dice mientras hace una reverencia formal.

"El placer es mío, vengan siéntese la comida ya está lista voy a ir a ayudar a Izuku a traerla, ¡Ya vuelvo!" Inko dijo y se volvió a ir a la cocina dejando a las dos chicas solas.

"Onee-sama ¿Dónde nos quedaremos a dormir esta noche?"

"Eh, yo tenía planeado quedarme a dormir aquí por hoy ya que mañana a lo mejor ya vamos a tener un sitio propio en el cual dormir" Explica Misaka perspicazmente.

"La madre del chico ¿lo sabe?" Misaka sabia que su amiga le iba a ser esta pregunta.

"No aun no lo sabe, pero fue Midoriya-san quien nos ofreció quedarnos por hoy ya que no teníamos ningún lugar al que ir, así que yo creo que esta todo resuelto… o eso espero" Kuroko solo pudo quedarse callada esperando el resultado de todo esto, de todas formas, ella ya estaba pensando en una forma de conseguir un sitio en el que dormir si esto no funcionaba.

Ellas se quedaron en silencio unos dos minutos hasta que Izuku y su Madre vinieran con los platos de comida generosos de Katsudon de cerdo, ellos pusieron los platos en los sitios correspondientes dieron las gracias y empezaron a comer.

"Misaka-san Izuku me dijo que el té ofreció quedarte esta noche aquí ya que perdiste el último tren que iba a tu distrito es eso ¿cierto?" Inko empezó el tema de conversación más esperado por las dos chicas y parecía que Izuku había hecho bien su trabajo creando una excusa creíble.

"Si, es cierto estábamos en la biblioteca estudiando y se nos hizo tarde cuando llegamos a la estación ya el último tren había salido así que nos quedamos varadas en la estación y además mi amiga se durmió y tenía que cargar con ella ya que tiene el sueño muy pesado, así que su hijo vio en la situación que estábamos y amablemente nos ofreció quedarme esta noche a dormir en su casa y como no tenía otra alternativa acepte su ayuda con mucho gusto" Inko escucho toda la explicación con atención y miraba directamente a los ojos a Misaka muy seria, Misaka se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa con la mirada que le estaba dando la madre de Izuku.

"¡Esta bien se pueden quedar esta noche aquí no hay ningún problema con eso!" Las chicas e Izuku respiraron un nuevo aire cuando escucharon la respuesta de la Madre de Izuku.

"Muchas gracias señora le aseguro que no seremos ninguna molestia incluso si quiere al terminar de comer podemos limpiar todos los platos" Misaka se ofreció a ayudar ya que no le gustaba mucho la idea de quedarse gratis en una casa en la cual apenas conocen a la dueña.

"¡Oh!, no se preocupen por eso ustedes son las invitadas así que no hay problema, pero gracias por la oferta" Misaka asintió ante la respuesta de Inko y siguió comiendo.

Los minutos pasaron y en la mesa se estaba hablando muy poco y por suerte para las chicas los temas de conversación que salían eran preguntándoles cosas como, que edad teníamos que Quirk tenían y otras cosas que fácilmente se podían responder sin conocer por completo las cosas de este lugar, pero luego la madre de Izuku les pregunto si querían ser heroínas esto las tomo por sorpresa, ambas respondieron que lo estaban pensando aun, Inko se sintió un poco decepcionada con la respuesta, pero no las molesto mas con ese tema, después de que terminaron de comer Izuku las llevo a la habitación de invitados en donde había una cama matrimonial y luego el salió a buscar unas sábanas para la cama

"Kuroko… que piensas de la idea de volverse un héroe y ayudar a la gente"

"Mmm… eso estaría bien ya que sería algo como el trabajo de Judgement, pero con más peleas y mejor paga, me parece bien ¿Acaso estás pensando en convertirte en un héroe Onee-sama? Yo creo que lo mejor sería buscar una forma de regresar a nuestra dimensión lo más pronto posible" Kuroko termina la oración levantando los hombros.

"Es cierto que debemos buscar la forma para volver, pero también creo que mientras más contactos podamos establecer en este mundo más rápido sucederá y creo que convertirse en Héroe nos daría bastantes contactos que nos puedan ayudar de una forma u otra, además ganaríamos dinero para poder vivir" Kuroko al escuchar esto empieza a pensar las ventajas de ser Héroes.

"Mmm… Es cierto si nos convertimos en Héroes las cosas se nos harían mucho más fácil" Misaka sonríe ante esto.

"Ok, está decidido nos convertiremos en ¡Heroínas!" Misaka dice alegre mientras levanta un puño al aire, en eso llega Izuku con las sabanas, él había escuchado un poco de la conversación que tenían las dos chicas y decidió opinar al respecto.

"Entonces se decidieron a volverse heroínas ¿eh?, que bien tal vez hasta podamos ir a la UA juntos" Izuku dice alegre por saber que ellas decidieron convertirse en heroínas y usar sus habilidades para ayudar a las personas.

"La ¿UA?" Preguntan las chicas al unísono confundidas.

"Cierto, ustedes no saben lo que es" Izuku le explico todo lo que tenían que saber para poder convertirse en héroes, le explico lo de las diferentes escuelas de héroes que existen y que la UA era la mejor de todas, también le explico detalladamente como funcionaban las agencias de héroes y las leyes referentes al uso de las habilidades en público.

"Mmm… interesante al parecer aquí las leyes sobre los usos de las habilidades están muchos más reguladas, pero aun así hay mucha más libertad aquí que de dónde venimos" Kuroko opina en basa a las reglas que existían y tenia que hacer cumplir como miembro de Judgement.

"Escuelas de héroes, suena muy interesante y no dijiste que la UA es la mejor ¿Verdad?" Izuku asiente ante la pregunta. "Entonces asistiremos a UA para convertirnos en Heroínas, ¿Cuándo empiezan las pruebas de ingreso que mencionaste?"

"Dentro de uno cinco meses aproximadamente, así que todavía tienen tiempo de establecerse bien en este mundo y ponerse al día con la historia y todas esas cosas"

"Bueno creo que eso es suficiente por ahora, ya es tarde creo lo mejor será dormir para descansar hoy hemos tenido un día muy largo" Misaka comenta recordando todo lo que le había en corto periodo de tiempo, Kuroko asiente en comprensión pensando lo mismo que Misaka.

"Está bien, si necesitan algo mi habitación esta al fondo del pasillo a la derecha, Buenas Noches" Izuku luego de darle una breve explicación se despidió, las dos chicas también se despidieron de él, acomodaron las sabanas y se acostaron a dormir, esa noche más tarde Kuroko intento abrasar a Misaka cuando ella estaba 'dormida', pero Misaka la electrocuto lo suficiente para dejarla inconsciente, después de eso, no pasó nada más interesante, Misaka esa noche se durmió pensando en todas las posibilidades que les estaba proporcionando este mundo, pero también tuvo recuerdos de su madre y de que posiblemente nunca más la volvería a ver eso la puso muy triste e incluso lloro un poco hasta que se quedó dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente las chicas se levantaron se dieron un baño, comieron, se despidieron de Inko le agradecieron por dejarlas quedarse en su casa ella les dijo que no había problema que cualquier día que lo necesitaron ella estaba a la orden, después de que ellas se despidieron se fueron con Isuzu a la playa para encontrarse con All Might.

"Tu madre es una muy buena persona" Misaka le comenta a Izuku, esto lo tomo por sorpresa, pero lo único que hizo fue dar una sonrisa cálida.

"Si, ella es una muy buena madre, ella es una de las razones por la que me quiero convertir en héroe para protegerla a ella y a todas las personas buenas en este mundo" Las chicas sonríen ante este comentario.

"Me imagino, tú le tienes que deber mucho a ella… yo también le debo mucho a mi madre" Misaka comenta mientras ve al cielo con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

"Onee-sama…"

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras no hablaron mucho más de lo que era necesario hasta llegar a la playa, ellos solo comentaban los edificios y las personas con apariencias extrañas que veían ya que para ellas eso no era nada normal.

Cuando ellos llegaron a la playa que aún estaba medio limpia medio sucia pudieron ver a un hombre rubio extremadamente flaco sentando en unas bancas que estaban en el estacionamiento de la playa.

"¡¿All Might?! Que haces en esa forma en frente de ellas" Izuku dice preocupado ya que el mismo All Might le dijo que él tenía que guardar ese secreto con su vida, Misaka por otra parte estaba en estado de shock ¿Cómo era posible que el hombre musculoso de ayer sea esta persona? Ese era el pensamiento que estaba en la cabeza de Misaka mientras analizaba toda la situación, Kuroko por otro lado no entendía la situación ya que ella aún no había conocido a All Might en su 'forma de Héroe'.

"Joven Midoriya, no te preocupes por eso, esto es una demostración de confianza para que sepan que yo voy a guardar muy bien su secreto y ellas van a guardar el mío ¿Cierto?" Toshinori dijo viendo a las chicas, Misaka no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a esto, pero ella sabía que tenía que tener la mayor confianza posible con ellos para que las ayudaran a volver a casa.

"Si, no se preocupe su secreto está a salvo con nosotras ¿No es así Kuroko?" Misaka le da un codazo en el estómago a Kuroko para que hable.

"C-claro, cuente con nosotros nadie más sabrá sobre su secreto" Kuroko aún no sabía a lo que se referían, pero siguió la corriente.

"Ahora sobre el lugar que les prometí, hable con unos contactos que tengo y me dieron un apartamento muy cerca de UA, más tarde vamos a verlo por ahora quisiera cuáles son sus habilidades, conozco más o menos las suyas joven Misaka, pero no sé nada de usted Joven…" Toshinori se quedó viendo a Kuroko en espera de una respuesta.

"Kuroko Shirai"

"Joven Shirai y me gustaría conocer más de las habilidades de su mundo ¿Qué les parece?" Izuku al escuchar esto se emociona ya que él es tiene un gran fanatismo hacia los diferentes Quirks que existen, ambas chicas se miraron un momento y asintieron, All Might sonrió ante este gesto y se transformó en su 'forma de Héroe', ahora Kuroko entendió de lo que estaban hablando antes.

"¡ESE ES EL ESPIRITU!" All Might grita a los cuatro vientos mientras levanta su puño derecho.

"Bueno para empezar, la primera cosa que tienen que saber es que nosotras no nacimos con estas habilidades como todas las personas que tienen un Quirk, nosotros obtuvimos estas habilidades mediante experimentos cuando éramos unas niñas" cuando Misaka termino de explicar esto All Might abrió muchos los ojos y se sintió muy molesto, '¿Qué clases de personas experimentaría con niños pequeños?' ese era el pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de un furioso All Might ahora mismo, luego Misaka le siguió explicando el origen de sus habilidades al igual que como hizo con Izuku trato de usar los conceptos más básicos posibles para que el pudiera entender todo, además de explicarle de cómo iban los niveles, pero no le dijo que niveles eran ellas dos, no es que ella pensara que él era estúpido solo que no todas las personas están familiarizadas con teorías de física cuántica, Luego de unos minutos explicando se decidió a hacer una pequeña demostración.

"Bueno ya dejémonos de tantas charlas científicas y vamos a la acción, Kuroko comienza tú, lo mejor siempre va al final" Misaka sonríe pícaramente cuando termina la frase.

"Si, Onee-sama, bueno, yo soy una teletransportadora y como se pueden imaginar por el nombre me teletransporto…" Ella se empezó a teletransportar de un lado a otro en la playa All Might estaba fascinado y al igual que Izuku estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades que le podía dar esa habilidad para salvar personas y cumplir tareas de alto riesgo.

"Además de eso puedo teletransportar objetos…" En eso ella se teletransporta al lado de un chasis de auto oxidado que estaba en la playa lo toca desaparece y aparece en el estacionamiento haciendo bastante ruido sorprendiendo a Izuku y a All Might. "Ven, si quisiera pudiera limpiar esta playa en media hora sin ningún problema" Kuroko dice en un tono arrogante con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero eso es lo que menos le importa a All Might o a Izuku ellos tenían estrellas en los ojos, ya que con esa nueva demostración de poder las posibilidades en las que estaban pensando antes que no eran pocas se vuelven nada en comparación con todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente ahora mismo.

"WOW ESO ES REALMENTE IMPRESIONANTE JOVEN SHIRAI, ESA HABILIDAD AYUDARIA MUCHO EN SITUACIONES DE RIESGO COMO TERREMOTOS, AVALANCHAS, COLAPSOS DE EDIFICIOS, RESCATAR A GENTE QUE SE ESTE AHOGANDO, LAS POSIBILIDADES SON CASI INFINITAS, ESPERO QUE ESTES PENSANDO EN CONVERTIRTE EN HEROE PORQUE CON ESA HABILIDAD TIENSES UN TRABAJO ASEGURADO HASTA INCLUSO PODRIAS TENER TU PROPIA AGENCIA DE HEROES" Izuku solo estaba asintiendo a todo lo que decía All Might porque era todo cierto, Kuroko no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar hasta se sonrojo un poco por los tantos cumplidos que les estaba dando All Might.

"Es verdad, ¿Qué nivel eres? Misaka-san nos explicó que ustedes los 'Espers' se clasificaban por niveles del 1 al 5"

"Yo soy una de las 43 nivel 4 que existen en toda Ciudad Academia y no es por fanfarronear, pero soy una de las mejores que hay" All Might y Izuku tomaron notas mentales de todo lo que ellas le estaban diciendo, Izuku para anotarlo luego en uno de sus tantos cuadernos y All Might para contárselo a Nedzu el director de UA que es el beneficiario que le cedió un apartamento cerca de la UA a cambio de un poco de información sobre las chicas que estaba ayudando.

"¡OH!, Eso es asombroso joven Shirai, ¿Qué hay de usted joven Misaka? Tengo entendido que tiene que ver algo con la electricidad ¿Correcto?"

"Sí, más específicamente soy una electromaster, mi habilidad se basa en todos los usos de la electricidad, como electromagnetismo" Misaka para demostrar esto empezó a soltar electricidad desde su cabeza hasta la arena que estaba a su alrededor y empezó a sacar arena de hierro hasta que formo una espada negra, esto dejo muy sorprendido a Izuku y a All Might. "Como acaban de ver saque toda esa arena de hierro y la transforme en una espada, esta espada ahora mismo está vibrando lo suficientemente rápido como para cortar el hierro más fuerte como si fuera mantequilla" Este dato dejo helados a ambos, ella después de un momento deshizo la espada y empezó a caminar hacia la orilla de la playa.

"También otra habilidad que tengo y por la cual me conocen más es la Railgun…" Ella ya estaba en la orilla y empezó a sacar de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una ficha de un árcade, ellos en este momento estaban expectantes a lo que iba a pasar.

"Onee-sama ¿está segura de que quiere mostrarle eso?" Kuroko pregunto un poco preocupada, pero en el fondo ella estaba orgullosa de la muestra de poder que iba a ocurrir en unos segundos.

"No te preocupes… no voy a destruir nada de todos modos" Misaka dijo esto con una sonrisa un poco divertida, pero también se le notaba un poco de orgullo, ahora sí, ni Izuku ni All Might sabían que iba a pasar '¿acaso ella era tan fuerte?' era el pensamiento que pasaba por sus mentes ahora mismo.

Ella lanzo la ficha con su mano derecha que estaba extendida hacia delante, hacia el aire, todo de repente parecía como si estuviera en cámara lenta y de repente…

*BOOM*

Se escuchó un estallido sónico y se pudo apreciar como la pequeña ficha se convirtió en un proyectil que viaja muy rápido y que era seguida por una gran cantidad de electricidad que a su paso iba separando el agua hasta que se detuvo a unos 50 metros, lo único que se podía escuchar eran chispas provenientes de Misaka y el brusco movimiento del agua para rellenar el espacio por donde había pasado el disparo de la Railgun, All Might estaba ahora sí sin palabras y con la mandíbula en el piso al igual que Izuku.

"Como les dije esta es mi técnica firma, devuelta en mi mundo, era apodada Railgun el Nivel 5 número 3 de los 7 que existen en Ciudad Academia" Esto lo dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se acomodaba un poco su cabello ya que se había desacomodado por la alta concentración de electricidad que había en el aire y continúo caminando hacia donde ellos estaban parados aun en shock.

"Ahora, sobre lo de volvernos héroes, Izuku nos explicó un poco como funcionaba la mayoría de las cosas, pero para inscribirnos y hacer las pruebas en UA necesitamos identidades en este mundo y no las tenemos, ¿nos puede ayudar con eso?" Misaka pregunta, All Might al fin sale de su estado de shock y le contesto.

"Eso se puede solucionar, como les dije tengo algunos contactos así que no se preocupen por eso dentro de poco van a tener todos sus documentos en regla como si ustedes siempre hubiesen vivido aquí"

"Me parece bien, ahora que le parece si nos enseña donde esta ese departamento del que nos hablaste antes" En eso All Might saca un juego de llaves.

"Muy bien vamos, Joven Midoriya lo siento, pero como estás viendo me tengo que ir vuelvo en un momento" All Might le da una palmadita en el hombro a Midoriya que aún estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos analizando lo que acaba de ver.

Ellos tomaron un tren hacía donde estaba el apartamento que el mismo Nedzu había conseguido para ambas chicas, obviamente All Might estaba en su forma 'normal' para no llamar la atención por el camino ellos solo hablaron lo justo nuevamente, aunque All Might tenía mil preguntas, pero él pensaba que era mejor ganarse totalmente su confianza antes de empezar a hacerles preguntas más serias sobre sus habilidades él no estaba preocupado de que ellas pudieran volverse en su contra ya que ellas habían dejado claro que se querían volver heroínas, pero era mejor no arriesgarse a perder a dos jóvenes tan talentosas y poderosas, el tiempo paso y ellos llegaron al lugar, este era un complejo de apartamentos que tenía un diseño similar al edificio en donde vivía Izuku la única diferencia visible desde afuera eran las dimensiones, este era en comparación con el otro más bajo pero era más ancho hacia los lados.

"Se ve bien, ¿Esto está cerca de UA?" Pregunta Kuroko mientras ellos están subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso.

"Si UA esta como a unos 10 o 15 minutos caminando hacia allá" All Might señala un gran edificio con ventanas azules que se ve a lo lejos.

"Oh, que conveniente ¿no lo cree? Onee-sama" Kuroko dice entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

"Sí, es cierto" Misaka le responde a Kuroko y ambas observan a All Might que ahora estaba nervioso.

"No se preocupen por eso no es nada malo se los puedo asegurar solo es una coincidencia" Toshinori comenta sudando y botando un poco de sangre por la boca.

"Está bien le creo, de todas formas, esto nos conviene bastante ya que podemos ir a ver un poco los terrenos cuando queramos" Kuroko dice mientras levanta los hombros y las manos con los ojos cerrados, Toshinori volvió a respirar tranquilo.

Luego de un momento caminando por el pasillo se detuvieron en frente de una puerta que tenía el número 14 en la puerta.

"Bien este es su nueva casa" Toshinori dice mientras abre la puerta y les invita a entrar.

El apartamento era muy similar al de Izuku, ellas ya se esperaban esto desde que vieron el exterior, este tenía cuatro habitaciones, una cocina, una sala, dos baños y todo ya estaba completamente amueblado, desde las camas hasta los electrodomésticos, lo que no había era comida ni ropa.

"Está muy bien, es acogedor, pero no tenemos dinero y lo vamos a necesitar para comprar comida y ropa nueva no podemos estar con esto uniformes todo el tiempo" Misaka dijo mientras se señalaba a ella misma, Kuroko asintió en apoyo a su Onee-sama.

"No se preocupen por eso tomen" All Might se sacó de un bolsillo lo que parecía ser dos tarjetas de crédito y le entrego una a cada una. "Estas tarjetas de crédito cubrirán todos sus gastos, solo no se excedan, aunque son prácticamente ilimitadas, pero no gasten dinero en cosas innecesarias" al final de esta frase All Might se transformó les dio un guiño mientras le daba un pulgar arriba.

"Bueno, con eso debería bastar, muchas gracias por su ayuda" Misaka dice mientras hace una pequeña reverencia Kuroko le sigue.

"No hay problema, recuerden dentro de unos días volveré para entregarles los documentos adecuados para que puedan hacer la prueba de ingreso en la UA" All Might después de decir esto se despidió de las chicas salió del apartamento y se alejó saltando, dejando solas a Misaka y Kuroko.

"Parece que es hora de trabajar ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar comida y de paso vemos si compramos algo de ropa?" Misaka le sugirió a Kuroko la cual asintió energéticamente, hasta ahora eran las 10 de la mañana así que todavía tenían más de medio día por delante.

Ellas salieron al centro de la ciudad y fueron a un centro comercial gigante que les había recomendado una persona de la calle cuando preguntaron por indicaciones ya que ellas no sabían nada de esta ciudad, apenas llegaron ellas se sorprendieron de lo grande que era y de la cantidad insana de tiendas de todo tipo que había, lo primero que buscaron fue tiendas de ropa, ellas entraron a varias y compraron varias prendas de vestir desde pijamas a ropa de calle normal, también compraron ropa interior cuando esto paso Misaka se trató de alejar lo más posible de Kuroko ya que ella sabía que la iba a criticar por cualquier elección que ella hiciera y también que no quería ver a qué tipos de tienda ella entraría.

Al final del todo ellas fueron a comprar comida suficiente para una semana, ya eran como las 5:30 de la tarde cuando por fin salieron del centro comercial gigante, estaban cansadas y tenían un monto de bolsas en sus manos, Kuroko se había aprendido más o menos el camino que tomaron para llegar allí así que le sugirió a Misaka si quería que ella las teletransportara todo el camino de regreso a su casa, ella al principio dudo, pero luego de un momento lo pensó bien y acepto la oferta, Kuroko sonrió y empezaron a aparecer y desaparecer en el aire, todos los peatones que las veían quedaban asombrados por decir lo menos ya que ellos nunca habían visto o escuchado de un Quirk así en su vida.

"¡Alto ahí!" alguien les grito a las chicas que en ese momento estaban en el aire, Kuroko se teletransporto al techo de un edificio cercano y busco el origen de la voz, el cual era de una persona que tenía un traje de héroe que parecía que estaba hecho en su mayor parte de madera a su lado derecho estaba una mujer que tenía un traje de látex blanco con detalles azules y unos cuernos unidos a su máscara y a su lado izquierdo había un hombre que parecía que tenía partes de una aplanadora insertadas en su cuerpo, la mujer de blanco de repente se volvió gigante y levanto a los dos hombres hasta ponerlos en el mismo techo en el que estaba ella con Misaka.

"¿Qué quieren?" Pregunta Kuroko con un tono molesto ya que ella ya estaba cansada y todo lo que quería era llegar a su apartamento y dormir, los héroes no reaccionaron muy bien ante la reacción de Kuroko y Misaka lo noto así que decidió intervenir antes de que esto se tornara violento o peor.

"Lo que quiere decir mi amiga es '¿Qué necesitan?' Solo es que ella y yo hemos tenido un largo día y ya nos dirigíamos a nuestra casa" Misaka dice mientras fuerza una sonrisa y habla lo más amablemente posible, Kuroko solo suspiro y se calmó ya que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ellos solo estaban haciendo su trabajo como ella en Judgement.

"Lo lamento lo que dice mi amiga es cierto, ¿en que los podemos ayudar?" Kuroko ya dice más calmada y con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, pero esta sonrisa si era autentica ya que había recordado cuando ella salía con Konori a patrullar por las calles de la Ciudad ayudando a los estudiantes, los héroes se sorprendieron ante el cambio de actitud y entendieron su situación, pero ese no era el tema.

"Lo que queríamos saber es que si ustedes tienen licencia de héroe o un permiso para usar su Quirk en la Ciudad" Esto tomo por sorpresa a ambas chicas ya que acababan de llegar y no tenían ningún tipo de documentos así que tenían que improvisar e intentar convencer a estos héroes de que las dejen libres sin ningún problema.

"Lo lamentamos es que como ya les dije hoy hemos tenido un día muy duro, además nos acabamos de mudar aquí y no sabíamos nada de eso en la Ciudad en donde vivíamos antes no existían esas reglas" Kuroko dijo lo más calmada y profesionalmente que pudo esa frase para hacerla creíble.

"Si además es solo por esta vez ya estamos a media cuadra de llegar si quiere caminamos lo que nos queda y nunca más volvemos a hacerlo ¿Qué le parece?" Ahora Misaka hablo tratando de ser los más adorable posible, Kamui que era el nombre del héroe de madera retrocedió y se sonrojo un poco Misaka noto esto y celebro por dentro, Mt. Lady se molestó ya que ella era más adorable que ella misma y ni siquiera tenía un gran cuerpo como ella, el otro héroe de cabello blanco Desutegoro no le molestaba en absoluto el solo estaba ahí esperando para ver que hacia Kamui y parecía que estaba más que claro.

"E-Esta bien por esta vez se las voy a dejar pasar, pero que no se repita pues, tengan una buena tarde" Kamui dijo esto con un tono muy tranquilo y apacible, sus compañeros solo pudieron ponerse una mano en la cara, Misaka y Kuroko sonrieron.

"Muchas gracias señor héroe" Misaka aún continuaba hablando adorablemente y se despidió de él y de sus compañeros se acercó a Kuroko quien las teletransporto a la calle de abajo y empezaron a caminar hacia su nuevo apartamento.

"En realidad no vamos a caminar todo el camino que nos queda ¿Verdad?" Pregunta Kuroko con una mirada de desaprobación en su rostro.

"Tú ya sabes la respuesta" Misaka dice con una sonrisa, ellas entraron a un callejón para que no las vieran y empezaron a tele transportarse de nuevo esta ves trataron de ser menos visibles para que ningún otro héroe las detuviera por usar su 'Quirk' sin ningún permiso.

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que ellas llegaron a este nuevo mundo, ellas ya se habían acostumbrado en su mayoría a lo que este le ofrecía, a lo único que no se acostumbraron del todo fue a los ataques de villanos ya que cuando ellas estaban cerca detenían al villano sin que nadie se diera cuanta antes de que llegaran los héroes profesionales, algunas veces casis las atrapan, pero gracias a la habilidad de Kuroko siempre lograban escapara del lugar sin ningún problema, incluso por internet habían leyendas urbanas de ellas y eran conocidas como 'La Chica que Parpadea' y 'La Princesa Eléctrica' incluso tenían su propio club de fans.

All Might ya hace unos meses les había dado sus documentos de identidad y todos los requisitos que iban a necesitar para entrar a la prueba de la UA, además de una historia de origen creíble para explicar su situación actual, lo único que tiene en común sus dos historias es que ambas son huérfanas por culpa de un villano que ahora está desaparecido, de ahí en adelante solo cuanta un poco de su vida en varias escuelas y como ellas terminaron viviendo juntas en Tokio.

Ahora mismo ellas se estaban preparando para ir a la UA para tomar las pruebas, Misaka llevaba al igual que Kuroko ropas formales como para ir a un acto de protocolo con corbata y todo, aunque aún llevaban faldas que combinaban tanto con la chaqueta como con sus corbatas su ropa en general era oscura el único contraste de color que había eran las camisas blancas que llevaban debajo de las chaquetas, también según las especificaciones de la carta que les dio la UA también tenían que llevar un cambio de ropa deportivo para las pruebas físicas así que ellas lo llevaban en sus mochilas, también la carta decía que podían llevar cualquier objeto que les ayudara a usar su Quirk así que Misaka llevaba una bolsa de monedas de 100 Yenes y Kuroko llevaba sus típicas cintas llenas de púas, pero esta vez ella las va a usar en forma de un cinturón de balas debido al tipo de ropa que va a usar en las pruebas físicas.

"¡Onee-sama vamos no queremos llegar tarde a la prueba!" Kuroko le grita desde el pasillo de la puerta a Misaka que aún estaba colocándose la corbata cuando llego al pasillo.

"Cálmate Kuroko no hay nada de qué preocuparnos literalmente podemos teletransportarnos hasta allá" Dice Misaka mientras se termina de colocar la corbata y abre la puerta.

"Si, lo sé, pero hay que ser puntuales de todas formas no queremos dar una mala primera impresión" Kuroko dice un poco cansada toca a Misaka en el brazo y se empiezan a aparecer y desaparecer en aire hasta que llegan a la entrada de la UA en menos de 5 minutos.

"Ves que no era para tanto" Misaka le dice a Kuroko mientras ella solo arruga la cara.

"Misaka-san, Shirai-san hace tiempo que no las veía" Este era nada más y nada menos que Izuku Midoriya.

"Igualmente Izuku y dime ¿cómo esta Toshinori-san?" Misaka le pregunta ya que era obvio de que él estaba enfermo de alguna manera.

"Él está bien, aunque podría estar mejor…" Izuku dijo esa última parte un poco decaído, ella tenía razón, pero este no era el momento para preguntar.

"Quítate del medio o te matare" Dijo un chico rubio con ojos rojos a Izuku.

"B-Buenos días Kacchan, E-Esforcémonos" Izuku dijo nervioso mientras se apartaba del camino, las chicas no sabían muy bien cómo reaccionar ante esto ya que parecía que ellos se conocían de antes así que lo dejaron pasar por ahora.

"¿Quién es el?" Pregunto mientras miraba con los entrecerrados al chico rubio como se alejaba.

"Te refieres a Kacchan, él se llama Bakugo Katsuki el solía ser mi amigo cuando éramos niños y ninguno de los dos habíamos desarrollado nuestro Quirk todavía" Misaka y Kuroko solo se quedaron en silencio ya que no sabían cómo responder a eso por mucho más que lo pensaran ya que para ellas él era un simple matón que merecía unos cuantos golpes, pero que haya sido amigo de Izuku cambia muchos las cosas.

"Bueno creo que será mejor si entramos se nos está haciendo tarde" Izuku dijo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia las grandes puertas del edificio, pero cuando dio su primer paso se tropezó, Kuroko lo iba a ayudar, pero alguien se le adelanto, una chica con el cabello marrón claro liso ella llevaba una bufanda rosada alrededor de su cuello, ella lo salvo de un golpe contra el piso haciendo que se detuviera en incluso flotara durante un momento hasta que ella lo agarro y lo puso en el piso como si nada luego de que ella hablara un poco se despidió de él y se fue caminando hacia dentro de la gran escuela dejando a un Izuku sorprendido y con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Crees que este bien?" Kuroko le pregunta a Misaka.

"Yo creo que si vamos que vamos a llegar tarde" Le responde Misaka mientras comienza a caminar seguida de Kuroko.

Ellas llegaron tuvieron una conferencia con el héroe profesional Present Mic sobre la prueba que iban a enfrentar, básicamente tenían que destruir a unos robots y cada uno valía una cantidad de puntos diferentes el que obtuviera más puntos aprobaba así de fácil. A Misaka le toco la zona de pruebas D, mientras que a Kuroko le toco la C.

"Parece que no quieren que estés con tus amigos" Misaka comenta mientras ve el ticket que le indicaba hacía que zona ir que tenía exactamente un número más que el de Kuroko

"Es cierto, pero ese no es ningún problema para nosotras ya que estamos acostumbradas a pelear contra cosas más fuertes"

"Cierto, bueno creo que es hora de despedirnos nos vemos en un rato, ¡Suerte!" Misaka al decir esto salió corriendo hacia unos vestidores y empezó a alejarse de Kuroko.

"¡Igualmente Onee-sama!" Kuroko le grito mientras se despedía de ella con la mano y se teletransporto a otros vestidores.

Ya Misaka estaba en su zona preparada con un grupo de gente parada en la entrada de una gran ciudad artificial, esperando para empezar la prueba.

"¡Empiecen!" Present Mic grito anunciando la salida y todos se quedaron confundidos excepto Misaka que ya estaba corriendo dentro de la ciudad.

"¿Qué esperan? ¿Una cuenta atrás o algo? Los villanos no les avisaran cuando ellos les vallan atacar, ven ella lo entendió…" Dijo señalando a Misaka y luego todos empezaron a correr desesperados para no perder más tiempo.

Misaka ya se había adentrado lo suficiente en la ciudad y estaba pasando por un callejón cuando de repente 4 robots de 2 puntos la acorralaron 2 por delante y dos por detrás, los profesores que estaban observando todo desde una sala alejada de la ciudad se preocuparon un poco por lo que según ellos eran una chica indefensa.

"Ja, que mala suerte veamos cómo se escapa de esta no creo que ella sola pueda con tantos robots al mismo tiempo, parece que tenemos a la primera descalificada del grupo" Esto lo dijo Midnight muy despectivamente, eso molesto a All Might que también estaba presente.

"No juzgues nada más por la apariencia que a lo mejor te puedas llevar una sorpresa" Cuando él dijo eso sorprendió a todos los profesores y ellos empezaron a prestar más atención a la pantalla para ver que hacia la chica.

En la pantalla se pudo ver como la chica decía algo con una sonrisa en la cara más ellos no la pudieron escuchar bien, ya que al segundo siguiente un fuerte sonido de chispazos eléctricos tapo el audio, lo que ellos vieron los dejo impresionados a todos menos a Nedzu y al mismo All Might que ya sabían de lo que era capaz esa chica antes de venir aquí.

"¿¡Como es posible que haya destruido a todos los robots y ni siquiera se haya esforzado!?" Midnight exclamaba sorprendida porque efectivamente eso fue lo que paso de repente la chica empezó a despender unas inmensas cantidades de electricidad y al otro todos los robots hicieron cortocircuito y explotaron y la chica solo siguió corriendo buscando más robots como si nada.

"Ya te dije es mejor no juzgar nada más por la apariencia" All MIght dijo esto casi riéndose no de ella sino del poder que tenía Misaka y de como ella lo utilizaba.

En otra pantalla estaba la lista de estudiantes y a su lado estaban los puntos que habían hecho, por ahora la primera de esa lista era Mikoto Misaka con 8 puntos.

"Demasiado fácil" Dijo Misaka luego de destruir a los cuatro robots y empezó a correr para buscar más puntos y asegurarse su puesto en la UA para convertirse en una Heroína y conseguir alguna forma de volver otra vez a su hogar.

 **Quiero pedir disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero soy de Venezuela y hasta ahora es que me puedo conectar a internet para subir el segundo capítulo, los demás vendrán dentro de poco, de nuevo mil disculpas!.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ahora mismo Misaka estaba aún corriendo por la ciudad buscando más robots que destruir para seguir sumando puntos según la cuenta que ella llevaba mentalmente llevaba 64 puntos en total y ya solo faltaban 10 minutos para que se acabara la prueba, ella en todo el tiempo que estuvo destruyendo robots había visto a otros participantes, ella había visto a un tipo cabello rojo que parecía que su Quirk lo hacia su cuerpo mucho más resistente de lo normal hasta el punto de poder romper un brazo de un robot con un golpe de su mano desnuda y el salir ileso como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, también había visto aun chica rana que le parecía extremadamente adorable ya que se parecía a Gekota ella esperaba que aprobara las pruebas para conocerla mejor y hablar con ella, una chica invisible a la que salvo de unos escombros que ella sin querer había roto, había una infinidad de posibles estudiantes con Quirks muy distintos y únicos.

"Bueno ya solo faltan 5 minutos creo que me merezco descansar un poco después de todo ya llevo 64 puntos no creo que necesite más" Misaka se lo dijo a si misma mientras empezó a escalar un edificio que estaba ileso con su electromagnetismo para ver cómo les iba a los demás.

*BOOM*

Una gran exposición se escuchó y el suelo tembló Misaka rápidamente subió a los más alto del edificio y busco la fuente del sonido, era nada más y nada menos que el robot de 0 puntos.

"¿¡UN ROBOT GIGANTE!?" Ella sabía que el robot de 0 puntos iba a ser solo un obstáculo, pero eso era exagerado hasta para este mundo, ella decidió alejarse del robot ya que no le iba a beneficiar de ninguna forma si peleaba con él o lo destruía…

"¡AYUDAAA!" Una chica grito muy fuertemente, el grito venia de la dirección en la que estaba el robot, Misaka se apresuró a buscar el origen del frito para ayudar y vio a una chica que tenía su brazo atrapado en unos escombros de un edificio caído y nadie la iba a ayudar todos los estudiantes estaban huyendo del robot y estaban por llegar a la salida, esto puso muy molesta a Misaka ya que ellos eran aspirantes a convertirse en héroes y solo eran según ella una 'Bola de cobardes', ella estaba a unos treinta metros del robot eso era más que perfecto para ella.

"Tsk… y ellos se quieren hacer llamar héroes de vuelta a casa hay alguien que no tiene ninguno habilidad y no hubiese dudado en ayudar a esa chica aun si el no sobreviviera" Misaka dijo esto en un tono muy molesto mientras recordaba a un cierto chico con cabello puntiagudo que negaba habilidades, ella saca una moneda del saco que traía y se dispuso a atacar al robot con su ataque más poderoso la Railgun…

*BOOM*

Un gran estallido se escuchó a lo largo de toda la zona de pruebas y todo de repente se detuvo, los alumnos dejaron de correr, la estudiante dejo de llorar y todo parecía que se movía más lento cuando el robot empezó a caer hacia atrás, lo único que se escuchaban era el sonido de las chispas eléctricas y los mecanismos del robot que como ya no funcionaba se empezó a colapsar por tanto peso hasta que callo de espaldas…

*BOOM*

Otro gran estruendo se sintió en esa zona y todo aún seguía callado, los participantes estaban analizando lo que acababa de pasar, ya que paso muy rápido y ni si quiera les dio tiempo de reaccionar.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunta Misaka a una participante que tenía el cabello negro y liso con una cola de caballo, ella en ese momento todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se podía ver como unos cuantos hilos de sangre salían de la mano que tenía atrapada, ella intento hablar, pero todo lo que le salió fue una voz ronca inentendible o casi inentendible lo único que ella podía entender era que le estaba agradeciendo por haberla salvado.

"No hay problema de seguro tu hubiese hecho lo mismo por mí en una situación similar, vamos a sacarte de ahí" Misaka dice esto en un tono amable mientras con la ayuda de su electromagnetismo retiro los escombro de la mano de la chica sin ningún problema, la mano de la chica estaba considerablemente herida y estaba sangrando, la chica no estaba en peligro, pero lo mejor era que la trataran antes de que se infectara o algo peor, ella la ayudo y la levanto para llevarla apoyada hombro con hombro y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida en donde aún estaban los otros participantes paralizados por lo que acaba de suceder, esto molestaba mucho a Misaka, pero ella simplemente continuo caminando.

"¡¿Que están mirando estúpidos?!" Misaka no aguanto más la rabia y exploto, les empezó a gritar al grupo de participantes mientras las chispas volaban de su cabeza peligrosamente hacia ellos, ninguno respondió.

"¿¡Acaso están esperando que los feliciten por casi dejar morir a una persona indefensa por ser unos cobardes!?" Otra vez nadie respondió.

"Eso es lo que creía" Ella continuo caminando un poco más hasta que vio que un grupo de paramédicos venían ayudarla con la chica y ella la ayudo a recostarse en una camilla que traían los paramédicos, la chica volvió a agradecerle de todo corazón lo que hizo por ella, Misaka simplemente le respondió que eso era lo que hacían los verdaderos héroes esto lo hizo con una sonrisa muy cálida, ahora mismo Misaka no parecía la misma persona que les había gritado a los demás participantes hace un momento, no ella parecía la persona más buena del mundo ante los ojos de esa chica, ella después de todo era su salvadora y ella le debía mucho a Misaka.

Después de que todo eso ocurrió Misaka se subió encima del autobús que los trajo a todos esperando a que partiera el conductor extrañado se acercó a hablarle.

"Señorita que hace ahí arriba ¿no sería mejor si baja y va en la parte de adentro?" Pregunto el conductor Misaka solo le dirige una mirada y le responde…

"Lo siento, pero yo no me voy a sentar al lado de personas que dicen querer ser héroes cuando ni si quiera pueden arriesgar su vida por una persona en peligro y si se preocupa porque me caiga, eso no es un problema ya que gracias a mi Quirk puedo estar pegada como un imán a superficies de metal" La primera parte la dijo con mucho desprecio mientras miraba al grupo que ya se estaba formando para entrar en el bus y luego termino un poco más amable mientras hacia unas pequeñas chispas con su mano izquierda.

"O-Ok, entonces no hay ningún problema" El conductor dijo un poco nervioso, pero acepto su respuesta.

Todos los demás participantes tenían en ese momento emociones mezcladas entre ira y culpa, por una parte algunos se sentían furiosos ante la demostración de poder y fanfarronería que estaba dando Misaka y prácticamente ella los había humillado ya dos veces en un día, otra parte del grupo sentía un poco o mucha culpa ya que lo que dijo Misaka era cierto como se podían hacer llamar héroes si ni siquiera pueden arriesgar su vida para salvar a alguien que estaba en peligro de muerte real y había una pequeña parte del grupo de participantes que sentía esas dos emociones al mismo tiempo y muy fuertemente, aunque trataran de reprimirla a la mayoría de los participantes se le podía ver en la cara a que grupo pertenecían.

El viaje en autobús fue muy relajante para Misaka ya que todo el aire que le pegaba en la cara la ayudaba a relajarse y despejar su mente de todo lo que había ocurrido hay atrás, ella ahora mismo solo estaba pensando en cómo le había ido a su amiga en su campo de pruebas.

Desde la sala de observación en el momento en cuanto vieron a la muchacha que estaba atrapada en los escombros iban a mandar a un héroe profesional y ayuda lo más rápido posible, pero antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar el gran robot ya estaba derribado y la muchacha ya estaba a salvo, los héroes que estaban presentes no vieron muy bien lo que paso así que buscaron en las otras cámaras de ese campo de pruebas hasta que vieron algo interesante, vieron a Misaka levantando su mano derecha estirada delante de ella, la mayoría de héroes presentes no sabían que significaba eso, excepto de nuevo All Might y Nedzu, cuando Misaka lanza una moneda al aire ellos aún siguen confundidos hasta que la ven la Railgun, ellos ven como la técnica de Misaka destruye al robot gigante como si nada, todos ellos quedaron impactados.

"Midnight ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato? Hace ya un rato que no comentas nada" All Might dijo esto para molestarla un poco ya que ella al principio de la prueba se había burlado de Misaka.

"¿Tú sabias algo de ella antes de venir aquí All Might? Porque desde que comenzó la prueba de su grupo la has defendido" Esto se lo pregunto Midnight molesta, All Might se puso un poco nervioso, pero de todas formas respondió.

"Yo sé lo que sabe todo el mundo, yo leí los expedientes de los participantes que me parecían un poco interesantes y resulto ser de que ella era una de los que leí así que, la estoy 'defendiendo' porque más o menos sé que de lo que es capaz de hacer con su Quirk" All Might dijo confiado ya que a todos los profesores de la UA se les daba acceso a los expedientes de todos y cada uno de los participantes por si ellos querían leerlos, Midnight no dijo nada más y refunfuño molesta mientras observa toda la escena de una Misaka molesta mientras ayudaba a la chica herida, también escucharon el mini discurso que le dio a los otros participantes y la mayoría de los héroes que estaban presentes le dieron la razón a las palabras de la joven chica.

Kuroko completo su prueba sin ninguna complicación, ya que su método de destruir robots era teletransportarlos unos dentro de otros y si se daba el caso de que había un solo robot solo utilizaba un pedazo de edificio o de una calle destruida y les ganaba sin ningún problema, todo el tiempo fue así ella actualmente llevaba 58 puntos y eso era porque había otro participante que había destruido bastantes robots y era difícil para ella conseguir los suficientes robots para seguir sumando puntos, ya faltaban 10 minutos para terminar la prueba y ella aún seguía buscando robots a los que enfrentarse, pero solo encontraba restos de robots destruidos con partes quemadas al final ella decidió que ya era suficiente y se fue acercando a la entrada/salida de la Ciudad para así esperar y completar la prueba.

*BOOM*

La Ciudad retumbo cuando apareció el robot de 0 puntos en la parte de atrás de la Ciudad, todos empezaron a correr hacia la salida ya que no valía la pena enfrentarse, Kuroko no era la excepción ya que a ella tampoco le importaba destruir el robot, aunque ella lo pudiera hacer sin ningún problema.

La prueba de Kuroko en general no fue la gran cosa, eso le aseguraba a ella que logro entrar a la UA, lo único que podía impedir que ella no entrara era la prueba escrita que habían hecho antes de la prueba física, pero ella estaba segura de que la había pasado ya que las preguntas eran bastantes simples para sus estándares de Nivel 4.

"(¿Cómo le habrá ido a Onee-sama?)" Era lo que pensaba Kuroko mientras veía por unas de las ventanas del autobús que los llevaban de regreso a la UA.

"¡Onee-sama!" Grita Kuroko mientras se teletransporta encima de Misaka que ya estaba en la entrada de la UA esperándola, ella solo le responde con una 'pequeña' descargar eléctrica.

"¿Qué te dije sobre lo de aparecer encima de mí?" Pregunta molesta Misaka.

"Que no lo hiciera porque era peligroso en este lugar… ¡Pero eso no importa ahora lo que importa es saber cómo te fue!" Kuroko la primera parte la dijo en voz baja, pero después se animó y empezó a casi saltar de la emoción.

"Me fue bien, según mis cuentas obtuve alrededor de 70 puntos ¿Cómo te fue a ti?" Misaka le pregunto a Kuroko mientras tenía una mano en la barbilla.

"Saque unos 60 puntos así que creo que no lo hice tan mal, ahora solo falta esperar los resultados oficiales y ver si aprobamos el examen escrito, aunque ese de seguro lo pasamos con mucha facilidad" Kuroko dice orgullosa.

"Es cierto las preguntas no eran nada del otro mundo, de todas formas, será mejor que nos vallamos a casa estoy un poco cansada y tengo hambre"

"Está bien, yo también estoy un poco cansada"

Ellas se fueron gracias a la habilidad de Kuroko y llegaron rápidamente a su apartamento, los que estaban cerca de ellas se sorprendieron al ver que ellas solo desaparecieron y empezaron a murmurar sobre de que se trataba de las dos Heroínas no oficiales que eran bastante famosas en la red 'La Chica que parpadea' y 'La Princesa Eléctrica'.

Pasaron las semanas hasta que paso un mes y los resultados llegaron.

"¡Onee-sama ya llegaron los resultados!" Kuroko dijo mientras tenía dos sobres amarillos en sus manos.

"¡A ver pásame el mío!" Misaka dijo mientras ellas se sentaban en la mesa del comedor a abrir los sobres amarillos.

"Oh, son Hologramas ¿En serio cuánto dinero tiene esta escuela?" Kuroko dijo mientras sacaba el contenido del sobre que era un reproductor de hologramas pequeño. "Primero veamos el suyo Onee-sama" Kuroko le sugirió.

"Está bien..." Ella encendió el aparato y se empezó a reproducir un video holográfico en donde aparecía All Might con un traje amarillo.

"Joven Misaka usted aprobó el examen alcanzando una cantidad excepcional de 68 Puntos de destrucción de robots, pero además de esos puntos también, se estaba tomando en cuenta los puntos de héroe usted obtuvo un total de…" Misaka estaba expectante ya que no esperaba que hubiera un sistema de puntuación alterno al que le explicaron, aunque era de suponerse después de todo era una academia de héroes. "80 puntos de heroísmo, gracias a que salvo a la Joven Hayashi de un peligro inminente" En la proyección holográfica se podía ver un video de una cámara de la ciudad de como Misaka destruía al robot gigante con su Railgun y acto seguido saca a la chica de los escombros y la lleva afuera hasta donde están los paramédicos esperando. "La Joven Hayashi está bien por si te lo preguntabas, esto gracias a Recovery Girl, además de eso quedaste en primer lugar de la clasificación entre todos los aspirantes, sin más que decir ¡Felicitaciones has entrado en UA! En el sobre hay una carta explicando algunos detalles extras ¡ADIOS!" Hay se acabó la reproducción holográfica.

"¡Felicitaciones Onee-sama sabía que lo lograrías y superarías a todos los demás aspirantes, ahora veamos qué hay de mí!" Kuroko se apresuró y abrió el sobre que tenía su nombre, ella esperaba también aprobar, pero de todas maneras ella estaba muy emocionada por escuchar la respuesta.

"Joven Shirai ¡Felicitaciones aprobó con un total de 58 Puntos de destrucción de robots, le deseo mucha suerte a usted y la Joven Misaka en la travesía de convertirse en Héroes!" De repente alguien de producción lo reprende. "¿Qué? Que no puedo nombrar a otro estudiante en otro video… está bien… si… lo siento ¡ADIOS!" Dijo All Might después de hacer una pequeña escena hablando con alguien de producción algo apenado por el error que acaba de cometer.

"¡Felicitaciones Kuroko, parece que ambas vamos a asistir a la mejor academia de héroes de este Mundo!" Dice Misaka en tono alegre.

"¡Si Onee-sama!" Kuroko también estaba alegre pro la noticia que ambas acaban de recibir, ellas decidieron celebrarlo haciendo una cena más ostentosa de lo habitual.

El tiempo paso y era hora de asistir a la UA ellas ya estaban en el arco de la entrada de UA.

"Es hora Kuroko, vamos a dar el primer paso para convertirnos en Heroínas y así encontrar una forma de volver a casa" Kuroko no dijo nada solo asintió, ellas empezaron a caminar para entrar en la academia de héroes.

Ellas obviamente llevaban el uniforme de la UA, ambas llevaban unos maletines escolares en donde tenían todo lo necesario para empezar un día de clase normal, la UA no les pidió que trajeran nada extravagante solo útiles normales esto las sorprendió un poco, pero también había otro requerimiento y ese era el de entregar un diseño o boceto de su traje de héroe ellas entregaron los suyos y le agregaron varias cosas para explotar al máximo sus habilidades.

Misaka y Kuroko ya estaban en el pasillo de la escuela en frente de la gran puerta del salón de la clase 1-A.

"¿Nerviosa Onee-sama?" Kuroko pregunto bromeando ya que Misaka si estaba un poco nerviosa por entrar en su nueva clase.

"N-No es solo que estoy emocionada ¡Eso es todo!" Misaka le responde para defenderse.

"Si usted lo dice"

*SWISH*

Deslizaron la gran puerta y entraron al salón de clases, lo primero que vieron fue al tipo de los lentes que les dijo ruidosos a Izuku y Bakugo regañando al segundo por tener los pies encima del pupitre.

"Vaya parece que ese chico se toma muy enserio las cosas" Kuroko le susurra a Misaka, pero ella no le presto mucha atención. "¿Onee-sama?" Kuroko pregunto mientras veía a Misaka que estaba en un trance, ella busco el origen del trance de su Onee-sama.

"Gekota…" Misaka dijo en voz baja mientras veía a una estudiante que tenia similitudes con una rana y por supuesto a Gekota, era la chica que había visto en la zona de pruebas, Kuroko solo se podía poner una mano en la cara.

"Onee-sama, solo es una chica que tiene un Quirk que la hace parecer una rana, relájate"

"Pero, mírala es adorable" Misaka señalo a la chica, Kuroko solo suspiro cansadamente.

"¡Chicas veo que lograron aprobar!" Izuku grita desde la entrada de la clase, mientras se acercaba a las chicas, Bakugo que aún estaba con los pies encima de la mesa se sorprendió al ver a su examigo de la infancia hablándole tan fácilmente a dos chicas, no es que le importase mucho con quien se reuniera, solo que eso no era para nada normal en él, aun así, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

"Oh, tu eres la chica que destruyo al robot con un gran cañón de electricidad ¿Cierto?" Uraraka pregunta emocionada.

"Si, esa soy yo, pero no es tan impresionante como crees…"

"¡Estas bromeando todo el mundo estaba hablando de ti y de cómo salvaste a una chica que estaba atrapada entre unos escombros y todo eso sin ayuda!" Uraraka interrumpe a Misaka a mitad de frase.

"¡Es cierto nadie se puede comparar con mi Onee-sama!" Kuroko dijo orgullosa mientras se aprovechaba de la situación para alabar a Misaka, mientras al otro lado del salón de clases había un chico que tenia el cabello mitad rojo y mitad blanco, que había levantado la cabeza al escuchar la hazaña que había realizado esa chica sola sin ningún problema, Bakugo también estaba escuchando y se molesto un poco y que él quería ser mejor que todo el mundo.

"Ya es hora de empezar la clase todos tomen asiento" Una voz vino desde la puerta todos buscaron la fuente, pero lo que vieron fue un saco de dormir amarillo que se arrastraba por el piso hasta el podio que estaba en frente del salón.

"Hola, a todos soy Shota Aizawa y soy su nuevo profesor" Aizawa se presentó mientras aún estaba saliendo de su saco de dormir, todos los chicos rápidamente se sentaron en sus asientos mientras veían sorprendidos a Aizawa.

"¡Bueno hoy, vamos a hacer unas pruebas físicas!" Casi todos en el salón suspiraron o hicieron un sonido de desaprobación al escuchar esa noticia.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué es esa reacción? A caso creen que íbamos a hacer actividades normales de una escuela normal" Todos pensaron 'Si eso era lo que pensábamos después de todo es el primer día'. "No crean que porque es el primer día ya pueden descansar, los villanos no descansan ahora, vayan a cambiarse y vayan al patio de pruebas los estaré esperando no tarden" En eso Aizawa sale del salón dejando a la mayoría desconcertados con lo que acaba de pasar.

"Bueno, yo no voy a ser la primera que lo haga enojar así que mejor me voy" Misaka dice mientras sale en dirección a los vestuarios de chicas.

"¡Espéreme Onee-sama!" Kuroko se teletransporta atrás de ella.

Ya todos estaban cambiados y listos para las pruebas físicas en el patio, Aizawa como vio que ya estaban todos empezó a hablar.

"Ok, comencemos con la demostración, Mikoto Misaka acércate al círculo por favor" Misaka se sorprendió un poco, pero acato la orden. "Vamos a empezar contigo ya que fuiste la que más puntos saco entre todos lo que están presentes, ahora ¿cuánto es lo máximo que puedes lanzar una bola de softbol normalmente?" Misaka nuevamente se sorprendio ante la pregunta tan extraña.

"Bueno… si no recuerdo mal unos 30 metros en el mejor de los casos" Dijo Misaka recordando cuando jugo un partido de softbol con Saten.

"Bien, ahora inténtalo con tu Quirk" Aizawa le entrego una pelota que tenia una clase de sensor en ella.

Misaka sintió que tenía el suficiente metal como para impulsarlo con una Railgun así que lo hizo ella solo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar el golpe y la velocidad.

"Bien aquí voy" Ella se puso en su característica pose, cargo la suficiente energía como para realizar su técnica efectivamente y disparo la pelota a velocidades sónicas a través del campo despejado y un bosque que había por la zona.

"850 metros" Dijo Aizawa mientras le daba vuelta al medidor que tenía en su mano, todos menos Kuroko quedaron sorprendidos por el resultado de su demostración, nuevamente el chico con dos colores en el cabello se fijo en ella y la miro analíticamente, Katsuki solo estaba molesto ya que alguien lo estaba superando.

"Bien ya que hemos terminado la demostración, es hora de decirle de que va a ir el asunto…" Todos ahora estaban expectantes. "La cosa es simple el que tenga el peor promedio en las pruebas que les voy a poner será expulsado, eso va también con los que fueron recomendados y no tuvieron que pasar por ningún tipo de prueba" Todos dieron un grito al aire, Aizawa simplemente los miro aburridos y empezó explicar en qué consistían las pruebas.

 **Como les prometí aquí esta otro capítulo, como ya les dije antes cuando tengas posibilidades de actualizar voy a actualizar, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me vuelvo a disculpar por mi actualización tardía, pero es que por razones de mi situación país (Venezuela) no tengo conexión a internet en mi casa, pero eso no les importa, lo que importa es que aquí está el nuevo capítulo de My Esper Academia, ¡Disfrútenlo!**

Ahora mismo casi todos los estudiantes estaban nerviosos por la nueva norma que les había colocado Aizawa, pero sin duda el que estaba más nervioso era Izuku ya que él no podía usar el One For All sin lastimar su cuerpo gravemente.  
" _Bien, lo único que tengo que hacer es tratar de tener los mejores resultados que pueda sin usar el One For All, pero de todas maneras debo intentar usarlo porque si no pareceré muy sospechoso_ " Midoriya estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos mientras la primera prueba ya iba a comenzar, la cual era un sprint de 50 metros.

En la línea de partida ahora mismo se podía observar a Kuroko y a Iida, en posición de empezar a correr.

*BANG*

La pistola sonó e Iida empezó a correr, pero antes de que el siquiera empezara a correr del otro lado con una voz robótica se podía escuchar el resultado de su oponente.

" _1,5 Segundos"_ Esto lo distrajo un poco, pero de todas formas corrió lo más rápido que pudo y obtuvo su resultado. _"_ _3,25 segundos_ _"_

"Demasiado fácil" Kuroko dice con una sonrisa, Iida por otra parte estaba pensando en su recorrido tratando de ignorar lo que acababa de pasar.

Varios estudiantes más pasaron a la prueba hasta que llegó el turno de Misaka que le tocaba con Kaminari Denki un chico que tenía un Quirk de electricidad, el apenas vio el 'lanzamiento' que hizo Misaka en la demostración se quedó impresionado ya que toda la energía que utiliza ella era electricidad pura y él tenía mucha curiosidad de cuáles eran sus límites, así que mientras ellos se estaban preparando para correr él decidió preguntarle sobre eso.

"Hey, mucho gusto mi nombre es Kaminari Denki, antes vi que tu Quirk estaba relacionado con la electricidad, pues veras..." Hace unas chipas en sus manos, pero en vez de ser azules como las de Misaka eran amarillas. "Yo también tengo un Quirk eléctrico y quería saber que tanta electricidad puedes generar de un solo golpe antes de llegar a tu limite" Kaminari hablo muy amablemente ya que esa era una pregunta un tanto personal.

Misaka por otro lado estaba pensando en cómo responder si con la verdad o una media mentira ya que ella en si ella no tenía un límite, pero lo más _fuerte_ por así decirlo que había hecho era sido crear rayos así  
que…

"Bueno… una vez cree un rayo que dejo varios días sin electricidad a una parte de mi antigua ciudad" Misaka termino la oración con una pequeña risa nerviosa recordando lo que paso cuando  
peleo con un cierto chico desafortunado, Kaminari por otro lado cuando escucho esta declaración de parte de Misaka quedo en shock ya que él no esperaba que fuera tan fuerte, aun así esa no era una respuesta válida a su pregunta ya que el pregunto si ella tenía algún limite, como el suyo, el cual era que si usaba mucha electricidad de golpe podría terminar friéndose su propio cerebro, pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que una voz robótica los interrumpió.

" _¿Listos?, En sus marcas ¡Ya!"_ Se escuchó un disparo de salva y ambos estudiantes empezaron a correr.

De parte de Kaminari todo era muy normal todo dependía de su condición física ya que su Quirk según él no le permitía hacer nada para mejorar su velocidad.

*Sonidos de electricidad*

De repente el escucho un sonido muy familiar para él y se giró para ver que su origen era nada más y nada menos que Misaka la cual se estaba deslizando encima de lo que parecía ser un tipo de arena negra y esta rápidamente lo sobrepaso dejando sorprendido y con muchas preguntas que hacer a la castaña.

 _"4,33 segundos"_ La voz robótica anuncio el resultado de Misaka, todos lo que observaron la carrera estaban asombrados por lo que Misaka acababa de hacer ya que nunca habían visto algo similar.

" _6,5 segundos_ _"_ Esta vez fueron los resultados de Kaminari los cuales fueron normales en comparación a varios de sus compañeros.

"¡Hey, espera!" Kaminari le grito a Misaka la cual ya se estaba acercando a la siguiente prueba física, ella simplemente se detuvo y dio media vuelta para ver qué era lo que quería el otro usuario de electricidad.

"¿Qué pasa?" Misaka pregunto mientras ponía una mano en su cadera esperando la respuesta del chico.

"Como que '¿Qué pasa?' ¿¡Como hiciste eso, acaso tienes otro Quirk además de la electricidad!?" Kaminari pregunto muy agitado, todos los demás estudiantes que estaban ahí ahora estaban prestando atención a su conversación e incluso Aizawa estaba un poco interesado ya que él lo único que sabía era lo que había leído en los expedientes de la escuela y estos no tenían mucha información sobre su Quirk.

"¿Acaso estas ciego o no tienes sensibilidad a los campos eléctricos?" Kaminari tenía en ese momento una cara de confusión muy notable apenas escucho eso. "*Suspiro* Mira…" Misaka empezó a emitir electricidad de su mano derecha la cual estaba apuntando hacia el suelo, todos estaban observando con atención, de la arena empezaron a salir unos granos de arena, pero estos eran de un color negro metalizado, de un momento a otro estos granos de arena negros empezaron a formar una esfera en la mano derecha de Misaka, todos estaban boquiabiertos ya que ellos no esperaban que sucediera algo así.

"¿Cómo haces eso?" Kaminari dijo mientras inspeccionaba de arriba abajo la esfera de arena negra que Misaka levitaba en su mano derecha como si nada.

"¿Aun no te has dado cuenta?, es muy simple en realidad, mi Quirk me permite manipular los metales gracias al electromagnetismo, es una habilidad muy útil cuando la aprendes a utilizar y de seguro que con practica tú también serias capaz de hacerlo" La explicación fue muy simple, ella no quería entrar en cálculos así que lo simplifico lo más que pudo, por otro lado Kaminari y el resto de la clase aún estaban muy sorprendidos con el control de Misaka sobre su Quirk, ya que ella tenía su misma edad, Aizawa estaba haciendo notas mentales de todo lo que dijo, mientras más información obtuviera sería más útil para el entrenamiento de su Quirk a largo plazo.

"Si eso es todo voy a continuar con las pruebas" Kaminari asintió y Misaka se alejó, él se quedó allí viendo sus propias manos, ya que según Misaka él podría llegar a hacer lo mismo que ella acaba de hacer si practicaba, esto lo llenaba de emoción.

El tiempo paso y todos los estudiantes terminaron las pruebas correspondientes que les había asignado Aizawa, ahora ellos estaban esperando los resultados para saber quién sería el desafortunado que se tendría que ir el primer día de clases, Aizawa estaba parado enfrente de un tablero electrónico en el cual iban a aparecer los nombres de los alumnos y sus respectivos puestos dependiendo de los puntos obtenidos en las pruebas anteriores.

"Es hora de ver sus resultados" Aizawa dijo y presiono un botón del control remoto que sostenía en su mano derecha, el tablero se encendió y empezaron a aparecer los nombres, varios alumnos al ver que no eran los últimos en el tablero dieron un gran suspiro al aire, mientras que otros aún estaban temiendo por su futuro como héroe, el tablero no ayudaba mucho ya que los nombres iban apareciendo muy lentamente, pero había un cierto chico de pequeña estatura que estaba rezando todo lo que sabía ya que su nombre aún no había aparecido, solo faltaban 5 puestos por ser revelados y el aún no había aparecido, después de un momento aparecieron otras cuatros personas, en ese instante el mundo se le volvió oscuro y se desplomo en el suelo arrodillado con una expresión en su cara entre tristeza y molestia.

Todos sus compañeros se sintieron un poco mal con él ya que ellos sabían que si hubieran sido ellos estarían igual o peor, pero de repente se escuchó una risa algo forzada y todos los alumnos observaron en dirección hacia el origen de la misma, el cual era Aizawa.

"¿Por qué se ríe, acaso le parece gracioso que un alumno falle?" Misaka pregunta enfadada, la mayoría de la clase estaba de acuerdo con el comentario de Misaka, ya que a ellos no les hubiese gustado estar en esa situación.

"Yo no me estoy riendo de él solo estoy sonriendo, porque todos ustedes pasaron la prueba" Todos gritaron un fuerte '¿¡QUE!?' al aire ya que no comprendía aun lo que acaba de pasar.

"No se sorprendan tanto, solo les dije lo de la expulsión para que dieran su 100% en las pruebas" Aizawa dijo todo esto aun con su sonrisa que daba más miedo que otra cosa, ahora todos tenían una expresión cansada en su rostro, por todo el estrés de la prueba.

"Ahora cámbiense y vuelvan al salón para su siguiente clase" Aizawa dijo y todos se fueron a los vestidores de la escuela cansados para continuar con cases sorpresivamente normales que les hacía recordar que esta también era una escuela normal después de todo.

Al otro día nuevamente todos los nuevos alumnos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos esperando ansiosos a la primera clase del día luego de lo que sucedió el día anterior ellos estaban aún más entusiasmados por estudiar en la UA.

"¿Quién crees que va a ser nuestro profesor?" Uraraka le pregunta a Izuku, el cual también estaba expectante para ver que héroe era el siguiente, pero antes de que el pudiera responder alguien abrió la puerta muy fuerte.

" **¡Estoy entrando como una persona normal!** " All Might entro al salón de clase de una forma exagerada y obviamente no de una forma muy normal, la mayoría de los estudiantes se sorprendieron y se emocionaron al ver que el héroe número uno iba a ser un profesor.

"¡Oh, es All Might!" Uraraka dijo con emoción en su voz.

"¡Y lleva puesto su traje de héroe de la época plateada!" Izuku dijo con una emoción efervescente reflejada en su cara

Por otra parte, Misaka y Kuroko no parecían nada emocionadas por ver al héroe número uno y esto llamo la atención de Uraraka la cual estaba sentada cerca de ellas.

"¿Acaso no están emocionadas por All Might?" Esta pregunta las tomo por sorpresa, pero aun así mantuvieron la calma para responder coherentemente y no levantar ninguna sospecha.

"Claro que estamos emocionadas, es solo que nos quedamos sin palabras ¿cierto Kuroko?" Misaka dijo con una sonrisa forzada en la cara mientras jalaba a Kuroko la cual estaba observando a All Might.

"¡C-Claro!, como dijo Onee-sama es que estamos sin palabras por conocer al Héroe número 1" Kuroko le respondió a Uraraka también con una sonrisa forzada en la cara, Uraraka simplemente asintió y acepto su respuesta, ellas suspiraron aliviadas apenas ella volvió su atención a All Might, el cual había comenzado a hablar.

"AHORA VAMOS A HACER UN ENTRENAMIENTO DE COMBATE…" Cuando el Héroe número 1 dijo esto todos en la clase se emocionaron y de una de las paredes del aula de clase empezaron a salir maletines los cuales contenían lo trajes de héroe de los alumnos. "¡TOMEN SUS TRAJES DE HEROE Y VAYAN A LAS ZONA DE PRUEBAS, AHÍ LOS ESTARE ESPERANDO!" All Might después de decir esto salió del aula dejando aún más emocionados a sus alumnos que se dirigieron por tercera vez en el día a los vestuarios de la secundaria.

Después de un rato todos los alumnos llegaron a la zona de pruebas para encontrarse con All Might, este los esperaba con su característica pose, todos se reunieron en un grupo grande enfrente de All Might esperando instrucciones.

"BUENO YA TODOS ESTAN AQUÍ ASI QUE EXPLICARE EL EJERCICIO…" Todos dejaron de hablar y centraron toda su atención hacia All Might. "ES SIMPLE USTEDES SE VAN A DIVIDIR EN PAREJAS, UNA PAREJA VAN A SER LOS HEROES Y LA OTRA VAN A SER VILLANOS, EL OBJETIVO DE LOS HEROES ES TOCAR UNA REPLICA DE UNA BOMBA O ATRAPAR AL EQUIPO DE LOS VILLANOS, POR OTRA PARTE, LOS VILLANOS VAN A DEFENDER LA BOMBA Y VAN A TRATAR DE INHABILITAR A LOS HEROES" Todas asintieron ante la explicación de All Might, pero rápidamente Tenya Iida levanto la mano para hacer una pregunta.

"¿Cómo se van a elegir los equipos?" Luego de esa pregunta varios otros estudiantes empezaron a desbordar a All Might con preguntas.

"YO VOY A SACAR SUS NOMBRES DE ESTA CAJA Y ASI SE VAN A ELEGIR LAS PAREJAS, PRIMERO LOS HEROES LUEGOS LOS VILLANOS" Todos volvieron a asentir y nadie mas dijo nada, así que All Might empezó a sacar los nombres de los estudiantes para empezar a formar equipos.

Luego de un rato de organización ya todos los equipos y encuentros estaban arreglados los primeros que iban a enfrentarse era el equipo de Izuku y Uraraka VS Iida y Bakugo, este enfrentamiento tuvo como ganador al equipo de Izuku con un final de infarto para muchos.

"Vaya, eso sí fue interesante" Kuroko dijo con los brazos cruzados al ver el resultado del encuentro.

"Y que lo digas, en realidad fue algo muy tenso de ver" Misaka comento esto riéndose un poco como si acabara de ver un partido de béisbol o algo parecido, todos en la sala se le quedaron viendo, porque pensaban en la clase de persona que debes ser para reírte de algo así, ella noto las miradas de sus nuevos compañeros de clase. "¿Qué pasa acaso dije algo malo?" Pregunto un poco confundida.

"¿Cómo puedes, reírte de algo así? ¡No ves que alguno de los dos podría haber salido gravemente lastimado!" Mina dice un poco molesta por la reacción de Misaka, los demás simplemente asintieron ante el comentario de Mina.

"Bueno… si lo pones así…" Misaka pone una mano en su mandíbula para pensar. "De todas maneras nada muy grave hubiese ocurrido, tenemos a Recovery Girl que puede sanarlos en un momento, All Might está aquí, además de que Kuroko aquí podría haber ayudado a transportar a los heridos muy rápido gracias a su Quirk…" Kuroko se tele-transporto de un lado a otro hasta volver al lado de Misaka con una sonrisa en su cara. "Así que no tenemos mucho de qué preocuparnos" Misaka termino con el sermón dejando a todos callados y pensando en lo que acababan de escuchar.

All Might estaba bastante impresionado con los planteamientos de Misaka ya que en general era un buen análisis de la situación en la que estaban los estudiantes, no era perfecto, pero para su edad estaba más que bien, se podría decir que estaba al mismo nivel que el de Midoriya.

Luego de unos momentos llegaron los protagonistas del combate anterior unos más felices que otros, ellos inmediatamente empezaron a hablar con sus compañeros a la vez que recibían elogios por haber ganado el combate, obviamente sin Midoriya que fue directamente a la enfermería.

"YA ES HORA DEL SIGUIENTE ENFRENTAMIENTO" All Might cuando dijo esto el equipo de 'villanos' se fue al edificio correspondiente a hacer una estrategia y acomodar la bomba para defenderla mejor, mientras el equipo de los 'héroes' les dan 15 minutos de ventaja hasta que ellos vayan a detenerlos.

Después de que paso el tiempo estipulado All Might le dio la señal al equipo de 'héroes' para que se fueran acercando al edificio y así empezar la prueba.

Los equipos que se iban a enfrentar estaban conformados por: Misaka y Momo VS Todoroki y Kaminari.

Ya los 'villanos' estaban preparados para defender la 'bomba' de los 'héroes', ellos estaban esperando la señal de aprobación de All Might

"¡EMPIEZEN!" Y ahí estaba la señal que estaban esperando, el plan de los 'villanos' fue encerrar la 'bomba' en una habitación completamente cubierta de hielo para que se les complicara el acceso y así ganar de la primera manera, si es que era posible que la alcanzaran ya que Todoroki además de defender iba atacar con todo cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

"¿No crees que esto es un poco exagerado?" Kaminari le pregunto a Todoroki.

"No, ya viste de lo que es capaz Misaka es mejor no confiarse, tú también tendrías que estar alerta ya que ella también es usuaria de electricidad" Todoroki le dijo en un tono calmado, Kaminari solo asintió ante lo que le dijo y se puso más serio y empezó a patrullar por el pasillo para ver que no se acercaba nadie.

El mientras estaba patrullando se hundió un poco en sus pensamientos y recordó lo que Misaka le dijo el día anterior _'Si practicas lo suficiente algún día podrías hacer lo mismo que yo'_ Esas palabras no habían salido de su cabeza en todo el día.

" _Sera verdad lo que me dijo_ _ **"**_ Kaminari en ese momento estaba muy centrado en sus pensamientos mientras observa sus manos desnudas, hasta que Todoroki lo llamo y lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"No te quedes parado ahí ellas podrían aparecer en cualquier momento" Kaminari de nuevo asintió ante esto y decidió ir hacia los pisos inferiores a ver si encontraba a sus contrincantes, las cuales aún no habían aparecido después de unos 5 minutos desde que comenzó la prueba.

*BOOM*

Una gran explosión se escuchó en el piso en donde estaba la 'bomba', rápidamente Kaminari volvió sobre sus pasos hasta volver a la habitación en la que estaba protegida la 'bomba', la cual estaba totalmente congelado, y en el centro estaba Todoroki congelando la mitad del edificio para mantener segura la 'bomba'.

"¿¡Que está pasando aquí!?" Kaminari le grito a Todoroki, pero este no le respondió, al contrario, empezó a correr dentro de la habitación luego de que se escuchó otra explosión.

10 minutos antes con el equipo de los 'Héroes'.

Misaka y Momo estaban reunidas a unos 50 metros del edifico en el que iban a entrar, para planificar una estrategia.

"¿Qué sabes sobre Todoroki?" Misaka le pregunto a Momo.

"Bueno… Su Quirk es Medio caliente-Medio Frio, por lo que he escuchado él puede crear grandes cantidades de hielo por su lado derecho, eso lo hace uno de los enemigos más difíciles que tenemos" Misaka asiente ante esta nueva información dada por Momo.

"Hielo ¿Eh?, eso no es ningún problema yo me encargo de él…" Misaka dice muy confiada mientras mira Momo. "Tú por otro lado ¿puedes sola contra Kaminari?" Momo se pone seria y asiente.

"Si, solamente tengo que tener cuidado con la electricidad" Misaka asintió ante esa respuesta.

Luego de eso siguieron hablando durante un momento y decidieron que Misaka iría por la parte exterior del edificio usando su magnetismo, mientras que Momo trataría de encargarse de Kaminari dentro del edificio o en su defecto buscar la bomba, ese fue su plan final, ellas esperaron la señal y empezaron a ejecutar su plan.

Misaka por un costado del edificio en el cual diviso un poco de hielo sobresaliendo por una ventana de más o menos el octavo piso de los diez que tenía el edificio y esto le dio una pista de donde estaba su objetivo así que le aviso a Momo por el comunicador y se coordinaron para empezar atacar, Misaka de una forma más destructiva y directa mientras que Momo de una forma un poco más discreta para acabar con su mayor amenaza sin pelear.

Misaka disparo una Railgun a menos de la mitad de su potencia normal desde abajo empezando su ataque con éxito, cuando impacto el ataque un montón de escombros y de pedazos de hielos salieron volando en muchas direcciones.

"Bien ahora que llame su atención es hora de escalar" Se dijo a ella misma mientras empezó a correr por una gran viga de acero que estaba al costado del edificio gracias al magnetismo que generaba con su electricidad.

En la sala de espectadores todos antes de comenzar el encuentro estaban emocionados ya que se enfrentarían según ellos dos de los alumnos más fuertes de la clase, ellos observaban con cuidado cada movimiento de ambos equipos a través de las cámaras, tanto para aprender un poco antes de sus propios encuentros, como solo por diversión y curiosidad por ver quién va a ganar el encuentro.

Cuando All Might dio la señal toda la sala se quedó callada, en ese momento estaba en la pantalla principal Misaka la cual estaba corriendo para rodear el edificio por su lado derecho hasta que se detuvo a inspeccionar al mismo, ya ellos sabían más o menos la estrategia de Todoroki y Kaminari la cual era defender y atacar con todo lo que tenían a la mano y eso era tarea simple para alguien como Todoroki, pero era a Misaka a quien se enfrentaba, los estudiantes estaban dudando un poco de que tan efectiva podría ser esa estrategia contra alguien que puede crear rayos de la nada.

El primer ataque por parte de los 'Héroes' fue lanzado y todos en la sala menos Kuroko, Izuku y All Might se sorprendieron por lo que acaban de ver, ya que anteriormente habían presenciado la técnica firma de Misaka, las reacciones eran variadas, pero en su mayoría era de asombro, ya que ellos esperaban algo fuerte, pero no esperaban que ella pudiera realizar una técnica tan destructiva con tan poco esfuerzo.

"Su Quirk es muy… poderoso" Comento Mina.

"Y destructivo, incluso está al nivel de Todoroki" Kirishima comenta al ver el enfrentamiento de hielo vs electricidad que están viendo en las pantallas.

"¡JA!, Esa es mi Onee-sama ella es la mejor en lo que hace de dónde venimos ella es conocida como la 'Princesa Eléctrica' y era respetada por muchos" Kuroko inflaba el pecho de orgullo mientras decía esto.

"¡Princesa Eléctrica, acaso estás hablando de la vigilante que apareció de la nada hace unos meses en Tokio y que nadie sabe su identidad!" Uraraka comento con mucha fuerza mientras se acercaba a Kuroko, ahora todos en la sala esperaban alguna explicación ya que ellos también habían escuchado o leído rumores por internet sobre alguien así.

"¿Oh?, así que la conocen, no me sorprende, pero si, ella es la misma que viste y calza, pero ni una palabra fuera de aquí ¿eh?" Con esta respuesta solo se generaron más preguntas, pero ese no era el momento indicado para tocar ese tema.

Al terminar de escuchar la explicación volvieron rápidamente a ver las pantallas ya que las explosiones seguían sonando, aun así, ellos estaban impresionados sobre el apodo que había recibido Misaka por su Quirk.

Devuelta al edificio Momo estaba subiendo las escaleras siguiendo el ruido de las explosiones para encontrar la 'bomba' y si era posible tocarla, claro está que también estaba preparada para pelear contra Kaminari si fuera necesario, lo último era lo más probable que pasara.

"¡Alto ahí!" Una voz interrumpió la búsqueda de Momo, obviamente la voz era del otro usuario de electricidad, Kaminari Denki, ella ya había preparado una estrategia para pelear contra el con la ayuda de Misaka y sus conocimientos sobre el funcionamiento de la electricidad a fondo.

Momo rápidamente corrió hacia su adversario para incapacitarlo lo más rápido posible, Kaminari noto esto y ataco con todo lo que tenía.

"¡Descarga indiscriminada de 1.300.000 Voltios!" Kaminari ataco con dicha cantidad de energía a Momo para detenerla y así quitársela de encima, pero lo que él no sabía es que Momo ya estaba preparada para un ataque eléctrico y creo una manta protectora que la protegió de toda la electricidad producida por Kaminari quien quedo totalmente indefenso por usar tanta electricidad de un solo golpe.

Momo aprovecho y lo amarro con la cinta que All Might les había dado antes de empezar la prueba, ahora eran dos contra uno.

"Kaminari está fuera, repito Kaminari esta fuera" Momo le dijo esto a Misaka por el comunicador que tenían, esta le respondió positivamente y empezó a atacar más frecuentemente, pero esta vez eran simples ataques de electricidad lo suficientemente fuertes como para destruir el hielo que Todoroki creaba.

Todoroki ya estaba casi en su límite con su lado derecho, en esa parte de su cuerpo se podía observar cómo se estaba congelando lentamente, esto porque no estaba usando su lado izquierdo para controlar su Quirk al completo.

"(¿Cómo es posible que aun ella pueda seguir atacando acaso ella no tiene un algún tipo de limite físico que le impida el sobreuso de su Quirk?)" Todoroki pensaba mientras seguía tratando de mantener su posición, cada vez más débil y lentamente desde que comenzó.

Misaka noto esto y aprovecho la oportunidad para entrar al edificio en la ahora existente brecha de tiempo entre muro y muro.

Ella entro y se encontró cara a cara con un Todoroki cansado y casi con su cuerpo congelado.

" _¿Él no tenía una mitad de fuego y si la tiene porque no la utiliza, acaso se está reteniendo?_ " Esta era la línea de pensamiento de Misaka en el momento que vio el estado de Todoroki, pensar que su adversario se estaba reteniendo la molestaba así que no se quedó callada por mucho tiempo.

"¡Hey!, ¿Por qué no utilizas tu lado de fuego y peleas al máximo?" Shoto al escuchar esto se molestó y volvió a atacar con una hilera de hielo dirigida hacia Misaka, obviamente esta no era muy rápida, Misaka al ver que se acercaba el ataque corrió rápidamente hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque.

"¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, te voy a vencer nada más utilizando mi lado derecho!" Al terminar de gritar sus razones el siguió y siguió atacando cada vez más lentamente, Misaka solo lo esquivaba y lo veía con compasión, porque ella sabía que él tenía problemas emocionales con su Quirk.

Según ella había investigado en archivos clasificados, gracias a sus poderes de electromaster, antes de que existieran leyes formales para el uso de los Quirks, hubieron varios héroes que buscaron mujeres con Quirks poderosos para que su descendencia fuera aún más poderosa, entre ellos estaba Endervour, el héroe número 2 en la actualidad, los documentos estaban clasificados, pero según lo que se podía leer él fue uno de esos portadores de Quirk que buscaban tener una descendencia poderosa para poder siempre estar en la cima.

" _Su padre es como los científicos del lado oscuro de la ciencia en Ciudad Academia, siempre imponiendo el conocimiento o en este caso, el poder antes que la humanidad_ " Misaka pensaba mientras aun observaba como Todoroki se estaba congelando completamente por sus pensamientos tercos, ahora él era su enemigo, pero eso no quiere decir que lo pueda ayudar con su situación luego de que termine el entrenamiento.

"¡Es hora de acabar con esto!" Misaka se detuvo en seco y saco una moneda de su bolsillo, ella empezó a generar electricidad a su alrededor dando a entender de que este ataque iba a ser más poderoso que todos los anteriores, Todoroki noto esto y se preparó para defenderse.

Misaka levanto su mano derecha en dirección a Todoroki, las chipas se podían escuchar crepitar, su cabella se empezó a levantar por la cantidad de electricidad estática que había, en ese momento parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese ralentizado para ambos estudiantes, Todoroki por un lado estaba empezando a levantar grandes pilares de hielo para defenderse lo mejor posible del ataque, Misaka del otro lado estaba lanzando la moneda al Aire.

*ZOOM*

Un estallido sónico se escuchó y resonó incluso en los terrenos de la escuela, luego de un momento de silencio se pudo escuchar la voz da All Might a través de lo que quedaba del sistema de sonido del edificio.

"¡EL EQUIPO DE LA JOVEN MISAKA Y DE LA JOVEN MOMO GANAN!" Ese fue el mensaje que se escuchó a través de los altavoces.

En el campo de batalla que se había formado en el edificio los dos protagonistas de la batalla que acababa de ocurrir estaban parados en la habitación sin hacer ningún movimiento, Misaka tenía una sonrisa en la cara mientras aún tenía el brazo derecho levantado, Shoto por otra parte estaba furioso por lo que paso.

El disparo de Railgun de Misaka nunca fue dirigido hacia Todoroki, eso simplemente fue una distracción para que su compañera lograra conseguir la 'bomba', pero eso no era todo, aunque el disparo no fue directamente hacia él, el ataque fue dirigido hacia el lado izquierdo y todo el camino que recorrió su ataque estaba completamente destruido, desde algunos pilares de hielo que se interpusieron hasta las paredes de hormigón del edificio las había traspasado como si nada.

"Parece que esta ves gane yo, pero espero que la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos uses tu poder al máximo" Misaka mientras hablaba se estaba acercando a Todoroki tranquilamente como si no hubiese pasado nada hace unos momentos.

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunta un molesto Todoroki al ver que ella se le estaba acercando, al mismo tiempo él se empezó a descongelar poco a poco.

"¿Oh?, te iba a ayudar a salir de tu propio hielo ya que creí que no ibas a usar tu lado izquierdo para siquiera salir de ahí, pero veo que no tienes problema alguno en usarlo según qué situaciones, bueno entonces nos vemos" Ella salió por el agujero que ella misma había hecho hace un momento en donde fue interceptada por Momo, la cual estaba muy feliz de haber ganado el combate.

"¡Misaka lo logramos!" Ella abrazo a Misaka en incluso la levanto un poco del piso, después de un pequeño momento de celebración ellas se dirigieron a la salida del edificio para volver a la sala de observación.

Nuevamente en la sala de observación todos estaban de piedra, pero esta vez la única que estaba celebrando como si la victoria fuese suya era Kuroko.

"¡Esa es mi Onee-sama, mostrándole que no hay nadie más fuerte e impresionante que ella!" Ella estaba prácticamente dando brincos de emoción por lo que acaba de ver en la pantalla.

Los demás eran una historia completamente diferente ellos estaban de piedra por la demostración de poder de Misaka, ellos se hacían la pregunta '¿Cómo ella es tan fuerte si tiene nuestra misma edad?' o cosas por el estilo.

Ellos continuaron viendo las escenas que se mostraban en la gran pantalla hasta que llegó el momento en donde Misaka se encuentra con Momo, en ese momento Kuroko exploto.

"¡Onee-sama, si esa fuera yo me hubieras electrocutado, eso no es justo!" Luego de decir eso desapareció un momento y volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez en la pantalla cayéndole encima a Misaka, quien consecuentemente a lo que Kuroko dijo fue electrocutada y quedo tendida en el piso de un pasillo del edificio, todos cuando vieron esto se quedaron con una cara en blanco sin saber que pensar y preocupados por la el bienestar de su compañera, pero Bakugo, All Might y Todoroki quien estaba aún en la zona de pruebas estaban pensativo sobre la gran cantidad de poder que tenía la chica, en el caso de los dos chicos de la clase A, pensaban en volverse más fuertes para que ella no los superara como si nada.

All Might estaba orgulloso de la demostración de poder, pero también estaba un poco preocupado por la inmensa cantidad de poder que Misaka poseía, claro que él sabía en parte lo que iba a ver, pero aun así él pensaba en lo peor, ya que una chica de su edad con tanto poder era muy peligrosa si no tenía control, él no conocía mucho a la chica, lo único que sabía era que ella quería ser una heroína, según lo que le dijo Midoriya, tenía que confiar mucho en la chica, después de todo ella no fue criada en la misma sociedad que todos los demás.

 **Y así termina el cuarto capítulo de My Esper Academia, sé que esto va un poco lento, pero en los siguientes capítulos las chicas van a tratar de relacionarse mejor con sus compañeros, aún no hay ningún Ship definido y no sé si voy a decidir uno pronto me pueden sugerir algunos y los tomare en cuenta y para los que preguntan si va a ver más personajes de TAMNI… No lo sé, tengo que pensar en las interacciones y en como insertar a ese otro personaje, pero lo más probable es que no lo haga, así que no se hagan muchas ilusiones con esa idea.**

 **Espero de verdad que les esté gustando la historia y que continúen leyendo, dentro de poco voy a subir otro Croosover de BNHA con un anime romántico en el cual ni siquiera existen habilidades o poderes de algún tipo, luego cuando sea hora les voy a avisar en otro capítulo.**

 **¡Nos vemos la próxima vez que la conexión a internet me lo permita! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Al fin aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, ya recupere de alguna forma no ilegal mi Internet, así que esperen actualizaciones y nuevas historias.**

* * *

Luego de la pelea de infarto entre Misaka y Todoroki, era el turno de Kuroko y Kirishima VS Sero y Mina, este combate no tuvo nada muy especial que el equipo de los 'Villanos' era Sero y Mina en contra de Kuroko y Kirishima como 'Héroes', el combate fue el más rápido del día, porque Kuroko junto con Kirishima simplemente se teletransportaron de planta en panta hasta llegar a los 'Villanos' y cuando se encontraron con ellos de cara gracias a la resistencia de Kirishima los distrajo lo suficiente como para que Kuroko les colocara las cintas en sus muñecas y así descalificarlos, el combate de ellos duro unos 4 minutos de reloj.

Los otros enfrentamientos no fueron para tanto algunos fueron más interesantes que otros por el uso creativo de algunos Quirks, pero ninguno pudo superar a los dos primeros enfrentamientos, ese día termino después de las clases normales de historia y matemática, esto se convirtió en muchas a la La realidad de lo que era en una escuela, esto para Misaka y Kuroko era como un paseo en el parque y lo que anteriormente era la educación que recibía era de un nivel universitario.

* * *

Al día siguiente ya todos estaban temprano en el salón de clases más o menos unos 15 minutos antes de su primera clase del día, eso era porque el castigo por llegar tarde era HORRIBLE, ellos todavía no lo habían vivido, pero se enteraron gracias a unos rumores de pasillos, que era algo que les tomo desprevenidos a muchos así que ellos se pusieron de acuerdo en siempre llegar antes de la primera clase para no vivir esa experiencia fuera de lo que fuera.

Eso no era muy importante ahora, los nuevos alumnos de la UA estaban todos conversando y hablando felizmente, cuando un cierto tema de conversación sale a la luz.

"¿De dónde exactamente son ustedes dos?" Mina le pregunta a Misaka ya Kuroko mientras que las señales irrespetuosamente como un interrogatorio de Phoenix Wright se tratara.

Ellas aparentemente estaban listas para este tipo de preguntas, así que no había ningún problema en responder a esa clase de preguntas mientras no tenían cosas muy personales, aun así, ellas ya tenían algunas respuestas listas para varios casos, así que respondieron rápidamente y con 'sinceridad' para salir rápidamente del tema.

"Nosotras antes de vivir aquí vivíamos en una pequeña ciudad a las afueras de Tokio ..." Empezó a explicar Kuroko y todas estaban prestando atención.

"Pero por algunas circunstancias personales, nos mudamos al centro de Tokio y desde hace años más o menos vivimos juntas en un apartamento cerca de aquí" Misaka continuo la explicación de Kuroko y termino su breve explicación, a lo que todas asintieron, aunque para Mina siendo lo curiosa que es le faltaba más información.

"Si no les molestas nos podría decir ¿qué fueron esas 'circunstancias personales'?" Misaka y Kuroko se le quedaron viendo, mientras que las demás chicas la pregunta le pareció un poco incorrecta y demasiado metiche, claro nadie dijo nada y esperar a ver las reacciones de Misaka y Kuroko ante la pregunta de la chica rosa.

"* Suspiro * No hay problema de todas las formas algún día iba a salir a la luz ..." Misaka comienza a explicar y gira en dirección a Kuroko haciéndole una mínima señalada para que sigas el juego, las chicas no se tienen cuenta ya que era algo casi natural después de tanto tiempo que ellas habían estado juntas, Izuku no es que fuera de los chismoso simplemente estaba cerca y escucho lo que las chicas estaban diciendo y de repente se alarmaron y se pusieron alerta para ver qué era lo que iban a decir, él Sabían que eran inteligentes y muy inteligentes, pero todavía estaban dentro de él tenían pequeñas dudas sobre ellas, aunque él no lo quisiera admitir.

"Si, lo que paso es que tiene mucho fue un ataque de unos villanos que dejo muchas víctimas y entre esas personas estaban nuestros padres ..." Kuroko fingió que estaba dolida de hablar de ese tema, las chicas cayeron redonditas, Izuku en su aspiración respiratoria aliviado, pero de todas maneras él estaba interesado en la historia, él no era el único, el aula quedo en silencio mientras ellas hablanban.

"Si no quieres hablar de eso lo entendemos ..." Mina dijo nerviosamente al ver de qué se quería y lo último que ella quería es hacer es arruinar el día alguien por su hablar de más.

"No te preocupes eso paso hace mucho y de todas maneras somos amigas ¿no?" Misaka dijo con una sonrisa y continuo con la historia. "Bueno como les contaba Kuroko luego de eso nosotras quedamos huérfanas, más o menos teníamos años, como no teníamos ninguna familia además de nuestros padres nos mandaron un orfanato, en el cual estuvimos un año completo antes de 'independizarnos' haciendo uno 'trabajos 'Gracias a la versatilidad de nuestros Quirks obtuvimos el suficiente dinero para vivir en un motel alquiladas mientras asistíamos a la escuela y continuamos haciendo varias cosas para ganar dinero y poder sobrevivir "Todos lo que estaban escuchando estaban sorprendidos por la historia que les estaba contando.

"Además de los 'trabajos' que tardaríamos mucho en encontrarnos con uno que otro villano o ladrón y lo deteníamos rápidamente, después de terminar la secundaria nos mudamos aquí para tomar las pruebas de la UA y convertirnos en héroes" Kuroko termino la explicación de una forma muy exagerada inclusiva levanto su puño hacia arriba con una pose de victoria, esto lo hizo por supuesto porque sabía que toda la clase estaba escuchando 'sus' historias, incluso después de terminar la historia quedarían muchas preguntas en el aire por parte de sus compañeros, pero justamente entro Aizawa y casi todo el mundo prácticamente se teletransportan a sus asientos excepto Kuroko quien literalmente se teletransporta a su asiento.

"Buenos días" Dijo monótonamente Aizawa y sus alumnos le respondieron con un poco más de fuerza, lo que ellos no sabían era que Aizawa había estado escuchando todos los detalles de la historia de Misaka y Kuroko para conocerlas mejor, a decir verdad le sorprendió lo que escucho, claro él sabía que los niños huérfanos hijos de héroes son comunes, pero el caso de ellas era especial, se reuscaron desde una edad temprana con sus peculiaridades para obtener dinero suficiente para sobrevivir y al mismo tiempo sus ideales de héroe fueron siendo alimentado en su situación, eso rara vez pasaba, además de eso no se verá ni un poco de resentimiento en su voz al nombrar al villano que mato a sus padres, eso lo cambió incluso más especial,ya que la mayoría de los casos terminan con un hijo que quiere venganza por la muerte de sus padres y para obtenerla usaban métodos poco ortodoxos e ilegales.

Las clases pasaron normales ese día hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y las preguntas lloraron sobre las dos Esper, toda la clase se envió en una enorme mesa que hicieron juntando varias mesas para así no perderse ningún detalle de la historia, a lo que ello no le prestaron atención fue que las demás clases fueron lo mismo con sus respectivas clases para hablar entre ellos, sobre ya sea temas de la escuela o tópicos de la vida diaria, así que sin querer ellos iniciaron una nueva tradición en UA la cual perduraría mucho tiempo, volviendo al par de Esper.

La pregunta que más se repetía era '¿Quién fue el villano?' está siempre fue dicho con un poco de rabia en el tono de voz de quien formulaba la pregunta y la otra era '¿Qué clases de cosas hacían para obtener dinero?' obviamente esa pregunta era más morbosa que cualquier otra cosa solo basta decir el primero que la fórmula fue Mineta, quien se salvó de ser golpeado porque Kirishima y Kaminari secundaria la pregunta del pequeño pervertido, así pues que ellas decidieron responder esas dos preguntas iban a ser mentiras, pero aun así ellas lo hicieron porque lo vieron necesario para hacer amistades en este mundo y así a la larga tener algún día todo el apoyo necesario para volver a su propio mundo,

"Empecemos por el tema del villano ..." Kuroko comenzó a hablar en su tono normal hasta que se tornó oscuro y hasta maligno para algunos. "Esa basura que se llama llamar persona ya no está entre nosotros" Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto, incluso Todoroki y Bakugo que luego de la insistencia de Midoriya y Misaka se sentaron con ellos.

"A-Acaso quieres decir que él e-está ..." Empezó a decir Jirou, mientras que los demás estaban pensando en lo peor.

claro está Misaka dijo todo esto en un tono amenazante que no iba dirigido para nadie en específico solo que simplemente miraba aleatoriamente hacia las caras de sus compañeros. "Claro esa es la versión que recibió las políticas a los medios locales"

Todos sin excepción quedaron anonadados ante la historia, obviamente la mayoría de los afectados de lo peor de ellas dos mientras escuchaban la historia, algunos estaban seguros de que tenían algo que ver claro esta no iban a comentar nada, otros se negando rotundamente a creer lo que estaban pensando, y del otro lado de las opiniones estaba Mineta quien estaba asustado hasta los huesos, incluso podría decir que estaba tan blanco como una hoja de papel por el miedo que tenía en ese momento al terminar de escuchar lo que las chicas.

"Si esa es la versión oficial, ¿Cuál es la versión que ustedes creen que es verdadera?" Ahora fue Mina la que se aventuró a preguntarle al par de amigas, que ahora estaban comiendo como si nada, mientras que los demás ni si querían estar tocando su comida por el asco que enviaron en solo pensar en la escena que les había explicado Misaka.

"En realidad no lo sabemos, se dice que se encontró con las personas equívocas o incluso que fue un acto de venganza, por lo menos eso es lo que se define en las calles, pero ambas esperamos que haya sufrido lo suficiente para que pagara por lo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida, ¿verdad Kuroko? " Misaka seguía jugando con las luces y seguía hablando en un tono de tranquilidad y satisfacción absoluta.

"Si, Onee-sama espero que esa bestia haya recibido su merecido" Mientras que esto seguía empalando más carne a su brocheta.

Todos estaban fríos de miedo e incluso tenían miedo de seguir preguntando sobre otras cosas, pero ya era demasiado tarde Misaka ya había tenido que hablar.

"Y sobre los 'trabajos' simplemente hicimos lo que podríamos hacer dos niñas con habilidades como las nuestras, yo por lo menos le dio electricidad a todo el motel en el que vivíamos y así le ahorrábamos una gran cantidad de dinero a la dueña la cual era una señora muy amable que nos pagaba con una habitación, también de vez en cuando ofrecía esos servicios a restaurantes o puestos de comida para obtener comida lo cual nos ayudaba mucho, pero solo comida y alojamiento no iban a pagar los uniformes ni útiles escolares, ¿Verdad Kuroko? " Todos estaban impresionados por lo impresionantes que eran ellas comparadas con todos ellos, escuchando esto se dieron cuenta de porque ellos controlaron tan bien su peculiaridad y con nada de esfuerzo, aprendieron a usarlo para sobrevivir,

"Es cierto, por mi parte no fue tan fácil, yo gracias a mi Quirk lograba sacar dinero de las máquinas expendedoras de los callejones, también de vez en cuando una cartera desaparecida y aparecida sin dinero, pero esas cosas solo las hacia cuando era realmente necesario "Todos nuevamente la miraban sorprendidos, nuevamente ellos no se esperaban que ella robara para sobrevivir y estudiar, pero aún así era robar y ellos lo veían como algo muy malo e incluso para algunos eso era un insulto para sus ideales tal era el caso de Iida quien creció siempre con ideales en su familia que reprochaban cualquier tipo de actividad criminal por más mínimo que sea, según él y su familia no había una razón mínima para robar, por ese motivo fue el primero que reaccionó y le respondió a ambas chicas con un sermón sobre lo mal que esta robar,además de que como ellas pensaban ser heroínas si no tienen ningún problema con delinquir.

Todos los demás se quedarán callados escuchando lo que Iida tenía que decirles a las chicas ya que varios de ellos estaban algo de acuerdos con los puntos de su 'discurso' claro está que ellos no se atrevían a hablar ni criticarlas por lo que ellas les acababan de contar sobre el 'accidente' del villano que mato a sus padres y también ellos entendían que ellas no tenían muchas posibilidades con una vida tan difícil, ellos no aprobaban el crimen, pero este era uno de esos casos en los que se hacía hacer una excepción a la regla.

"¡Callate! ..." Misaka grito cortando a la mitad del discurso a Iida dejándolo con la boca abierta. "Escúchame bien yo no te conozco y tú no me conoces, tú no sabes lo que es vivir en la calle y vivir como un vagabundo sin ningún tipo de apoyo, la gente en la calle nos trató de hacer muchas cosas que tu ni siquiera soñarías , seguramente tu eres de una familia de héroes reconocidos y pomposos los cuales dicen proteger la justicia y la ética de la gente cuando ahí afuera existe una mucha gente que no tiene Quirk y está en la calle por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para esta sociedad de súper-poderes, muchos héroes para no decir todos ya que si hay gente que en realidad quieren proteger y ayudar a la gente y enserio los ayuda,

"Onee-sama no tuvo que ser tan duros con ellos después de todo ellos no saben lo que es vivir una infancia en la calle o inclusivo que es lo que significa estar un día sin comer, además recuerda que necesitamos tener amistades, no enemigos" Kuroko le dijo en un tono tranquilo y maduro, Misaka suspiro ante esto.

"* Suspiro * Es cierto, pero por lo menos de seguro que se lo creyeron" Misaka no pudo terminar su frase porque una alarma la interrumpió.

"¿Una alarma, que sucederá?" Kuroko preguntó mientras que hacia los lados esperando algún tipo de respuesta

"No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo" Misaka dijo y le agarró el hombro a Kuroko para teletransportarse afuera de la escuela.

Cuando llegaron al patio del frente de la escuela, observamos que en realidad solo eran reporteros quienes habían logrado sobrepasar de alguna manera la seguridad de la UA y activaron la alarma de villanos, frente a todos los reporteros estaban presentes Mic y Aizawa deteniendo a la muchedumbre de reporteros que querían entrar a la escuela, Misaka al ver esto se dijo a sí mismo que no se quedaría parada sin hacer nada así que evitaría molestar a los reporteros para que dejaran en paz a los héroes.

"¡Hola, Quieren ver algo impresionante?" Misaka grito párrafo Llamar La atención de los reporteros lo sea cual funciono a la Perfección. "Parece que sí, entonces miren esto" Misaka comenzó a emitir peligrosas cantidades de electricidad dirigidas a la tierra que estaba en sus pies, esto ya de por si tenía a los reporteros con las bocas abiertas, pero había más, ella comenzó a perder arena de hierro de la tierra a montones hasta crear un tornado alrededor de ella, Aizawa estaba observando con cuidado para aprender los límites de la habilidad de Misaka, pero también estaba al pendiente de lo que iba a ser para que no fuera peligroso para los civiles que Estuvieron presentes hasta que la arena comenzó a transformarse en lanzas de hierro vibrante.

"¡¿Le gusta esto ?!" Misaka dijo en un tono muy animado mientras señalaba en dirección a las lanzas que había creado hace un momento, los reporteros simplemente respondieron tomando varias fotos y grabando lo que estaba sucediendo. "¡Entonces atrápenlas!" Misaka Movía Ambas Manos Hacia Delante Y TODAS LAS lanzas de arena de hierro empezaron a volar A Toda Velocidad en Dirección a la horda de reporteros pecado Intención de parar, los reporteros empezaron a gritar y correr Como gallinas sin cabeza Hasta Que Las Lanzas se deshicieron, mas lejos de lo que la dueña de las lanzas quería para causar una gran impresión.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo ?, los puedes haber matado!" Grito Aizawa mientras además de cancelar la habilidad de Misaka la tenía amarrada con sus 'bufandas'.

"¡No lo iba a hacer, solo estaba molestando para que no volvieran a entrar a la fuerza!" Misaka dijo esto gritando mientras se liberaban del agarre de las 'bufandas' de Aizawa. "¡Kuroko ayúdame con esto!" Misaka le grito a Kuroko quien se había retirado a un lugar seguro para no ser impactada por la electricidad generada por su Onee-sama.

"¡Listo!" Kuroko teletransporta a Misaka fuera del amarre sin ningún tipo de problemas.

Los reporteros algunos de ellos estaban en shock por lo que acaban de ver y otros simplemente se desmayaron apenas vieron las lanzas ir en su dirección.

"¡¿Cómo estas tan seguras de que no puedan tener error y tener una masacre por tu imprudencia ?!" Aizawa le grito a Misaka.

"Nosotras hemos estado entrenando el uso extremo de nuestras peculiaridades desde que lo manifestamos a la edad de 4 años, por nuestra cuenta, es por eso que estamos seguras de que nada malo había ocurrido" Misaka después de terminar de hablar las alarmas dejaron de sonar, Aizawa no estaba muy seguro de cómo responder a las chicas, ya que habían tenido un gran control de sus peculiaridades, pero aún así lo que Misaka hizo en su opinión fue demasiado arriesgado y por eso la detuvo antes de que pudiera haber tenido algo, Él sabía que sus intenciones en el fondo eran buenas y los estaba ayudando a sacar a la gente de aquí, pero aún así no podía llegar con tanta gente presente.

"Por esta vez te la voy a dejar pasar, pero la próxima vez que hagas algo así diez por seguro que el castigo va a ser fuerte, ahora vuelvas adentro para seguir con las clases" Aizawa después de darle la bienvenida a ese pequeño sermón a Misaka ambas chicas desapareció de su vista en un momento luego de una rápida despedida.

* * *

Lo que no sabían ni Misaka ni Kuroko es que todos sus compañeros de clases y gran parte de la escuela vieron lo que hicieron a través de una de las ventanas de la cafetería que dieron la entrada de la escuela, les pusieron atención al par de amigas luego de Iida se dio cuenta de que había un montón de reporteros en la puerta, pero eso no era lo importante, lo que importaba es que todos se arrepintieron pararon cuando vieron un montón de rayos de electricidad que emanaba de Misaka y que todos los reporteros se quedarán atónitos viendo la demostración de poder de la chica, los estudiantes detectaron una reacción similar o igual ante tal espectáculo de luces.

"¡¿Misaka ?!" Kaminari exclama y los que estaban viendo el 'espectáculo' se fijaron mejor y se especificó cuenta de que en efecto ella era su compañera de clases con poderes eléctricos que hace un momento los enfrentamientos en una discusión.

"Es ella, pero ¿Qué hace ahí?" Izuku dice mientras se centra aún más en las acciones de Misaka y toma notas mentales para después de anotarlas en el apartado de ella en una de sus libretas.

Todos los estudiantes parecían mosquitos que iban a la luz, ya que todos estaban pegados a la ventana siguiendo cada movimiento de la chica eléctrica, entonces ella comenzó a levantar la arena de hierro en grandes cantidades alrededor de ella.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" Susurra Izuku, pero esta pregunta se respondió sola un minuto después cuando Misaka comenzó a darle forma a la arena de hierro de lanzas, cada una de ellas medía por lo menos unos dos metros y medio de largo, a todos los estudiantes esa imagen les provoco miedo ya que desde la posición que estaban aparentemente como si fueran lanzadas dirigidas hacia ellos, pero el destino de las lanzas según ellos era aún peor, las lanzas estaban siendo apuntadas directamente hacia el grupo de reporteros civiles.

"¡¿No me digas que los va a ... ?!" Mineta comenzó a gritar, pero fue cortada por las acciones de Misaka.

Misaka disparo las lanzas en dirección a los reporteros quienes parecían gallinas sin cabezas ante el repentino ataque, los estudiantes estaban muy molestos y algunos iban un romper el vidrio para defender a los reporteros, pero antes de que alguien pueda hacer algo desde ese lado, las lanzas se desvanecieron y se convirtieron nuevamente en arena inofensiva, esto calmo a todos los estudiantes presentes, pero aún seguían molestos por las acciones irresponsables de la estudiante.

Ellos vieron como Misaka fue detenida por las cintas de Aizawa las cuales la inmovilizaron completamente, vieron como ella al parecer grito y su amiga apareció de la nada y el teletransporto afuera de las amarras de Aizawa, esto los vio un molestar, pero observaron Como Aizawa le comenzó a gritar durante unos momentos hasta que Misaka le respondió tranquilamente Aizawa hizo lo mismo y las amigas se teletransportó de la vista de los estudiantes quienes quedaron confundidos por lo que acaba de pasar, pero eso no importa ya todos todos que volverán a sus aulas ya que no había ninguna amenaza real dentro de la escuela.

"¿Ustedes creen que en verdad Misaka les iba a hacer daño a los reporteros?" Izuku preguntó seriamente a sus dos amigos quienes estaban parados en frente de él.

"No sé ... Ella se vio muy decidida allá atrás" dice Uraraka un poco triste mientras recuerda lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.

"Recuerda lo que ella nos dijo sobre el asesino de sus padres y si en realidad ellas lo ..."

"¡No digas eso!" Izuku exclamo para sorpresa de todos lo de la clase. "No-nosotros no sabemos lo que paso y no podemos tomarnos la libertad de decir cosas tan fuertes sobre personas que quieren ser héroes como ellas" Izuku dijo esto defendiendo al par de chicas que acogieron el primer día que llegaron a esta dimensión.

Antes de que Iida le podría responder a Izuku ambas chicas aparecieron de la nada al frente del salón de clases, todos sin excepción se les quedará viendo expectantes de lo que iban a hacer, como si ellas hubieran sido villanas, pero a ellas no les pudo importar menos, simplemente sentarte en sus asientos sin decir ninguna palabra e ignorar todo su entorno esperando que Aizawa llegue para continuar con sus clases.

En el salón de clases había un silencio muy tenso que nadie se atrevía a romper, incluyendo la chica más animada de toda la clase se mantenía en silencio esperando con ansias que la clase comenzara para este silencio tan incómodo para ella acabara y volviera todo a la normalidad

*SILBIDO*

El silencio fue cortado por el sonido de la puerta deslizante del salón, la cual fue abierta por Aizawa que entro mientras tenía una mano en la cara, además de una expresión cansada en su rostro, lo más seguro es lo que tiene una migraña por haber tenido que lidiar con la prensa, por lo menos misteriosamente todas las cámaras que grabaron el 'incidente' de Misaka se fundieron o perdieron, aun así, a Aizawa el solo estar en frente de la prensa le causaba maletar.

Sin referirse al tema que estaba en boca de todos Aizawa continuo con su rutina normal hasta que termine la escuela, la clase todavía estaba esperando algún tipo de explicación por parte de sus compañeras de clases, pero ninguna de ellas hablo con ellos en ningún momento, ellos entendieron que no querían hablar mucho del tema por varias razones, pero lo que tuvieron que tener una explicación para que ellos no pensaran algo que no debían o por lo menos confirmaron que no tenían ningún poder de diferencias acciones a las que les acusaba todos lo que vieron lo ocurrido.

Misaka y Kuroko luego de haber salido de la clase estaban caminando por el pasillo hablando sobre lo que iban a preparar para la cena, ellas habían notado la forma en que los demás las miraban, pero ellas sabían que era por algún tipo de malentendido y que al día siguiente alguien les preguntaría y ellas les explicaría y eso dejaría de ser un tema de conversación a ser una anécdota 'graciosa', su atmósfera tranquila fue interrumpida por un grupo de estudiantes del segundo año que las rodearon amenazadoramente, ellas en consecuencia se detuvieron en seco mientras esperaban algún movimiento de los otros estudiantes.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" Misaka les pregunto después de los momentos, ya que se puede esperar de las palabras de los estudiantes.

"¿Acaso no podemos verlas por última vez antes de que sean expulsadas de la UA?" Un chico alto con el cabello marrón que parece tener algún tipo de Quirk relacionado con sus brazos, los cuales tienen lo que parecen ser pedazos de piedras incrustados a lo largo de ambos brazos.

"Si, además es un desperdicio que dos chicas tan lindas como ustedes están solas" Este fue otro chico de estatura promedio y que cometió un gran error, intento tocar a Misaka en frente de Kuroko, antes de que el chico se diera cuenta él estaba clavado a la pared del pasillo, todos obtuvieron un grito de sorpresa y retrocedieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió a su compañero.

"¡Alguien vuelve a intentar tocar mi Onee-sama y no va a tener tanta suerte como su amigo!" Kuroko grito mientras hacía aparecer más púas en sus manos desde las cintas que tenía en los muslos.

Los estudiantes del grado superior al escuchar estas palabras se sintieron inútiles frente al par de chicas que llegaban apenas a la quijada, entonces uno de los alumnos exclamo algo.

"¡Ah, yo las conozco, ustedes son las heroínas de las leyendas urbanas, 'La princesa eléctrica' y 'la chica que parpadea'!" El chico luego de que hablo los demás se le quedará viendo a Misaka y Kuroko con los ojos diferentes, ya que la mayoría de los jóvenes conocieron esas historias, después de todas ellas eran ídolos de algunos jóvenes y no tan jóvenes aspirantes a héroes, claro que lo único que impedía que los que idolatraban lo hicieran públicamente era el hecho de que ninguna de las dos eran héroes profesionales y eso sería incitar al uso indebido de los Quirks.

"¿Oh ?, que interesante, al parecer también somos famosas entre los estudiantes del segundo año de la UA" Kuroko dice con un tono de orgullo característico de una estudiante de Tokiwadai.

Misaka iba a también comentar algo, pero en ese momento llego Aizawa por el pasillo con una mirada molesta dirigida a los estudiantes del segundo año que estaban molestando a sus estudiantes.

"Ustedes vayan a la dirección, el director ya los está esperando para dirigirle unas palabras" Aizawa dijo severamente, los estudiantes obedecieron sin contestar ya que ellos sabían lo estricto que era Aizawa cuando se lo proponía, ellos ayudaron a despegar a su compañero de la cortó y se rápidamente a la dirección sin mirar hacia atrás. "Ustedes dos, por favor eviten metros en más problemas", dijo Aizawa con su habitual tono cansado.

"¡Ellos fueron lo que empezaron e intentaron tocarme!" Misaka dijo para defenderse.

"Lo sé, simplemente sé los que estoy diciendo para que no se metan en problemas de verdad, esos chicos van a tener un castigo elegido por sus acciones, así que no se preocupen por eso, ahora váyanse antes de que se les haga más tarde" Aizawa dice antes de darse media media vuelta y dejar al par de chicas con palabras en la boca.

Misaka y Kuroko se resignaron y decidieron también dejar la conversación hasta ahí, así que también se comunicaron medios para salir de la escuela y regresar a su apartamento y descansar o eso era lo que se planeó hasta que salieron de la Academia y vieron a todos los miembros de la clase 1-A se reunieron afuera del arco de entrada de la UA, incluidos estaban Bakugo y Todoroki, eso era muy extraño de su parte, así que lo primero que hicieron antes de hablar entre ellas fue acercarse al grupo caminando para ver qué era lo que ocurrió para que se reunieran.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" Misaka le preguntó a Izuku quien se dio la vuelta de arrepentirse al escuchar la voz de Misaka ya que él estaba hablando con Iida y no se había percatado de la presencia de las chicas.

"Veras ..." Izuku un poco nervioso les explico al par de chicas que el grupo completo las estaba esperando para aclarar que fue lo que ocurrió durante la intromisión de los medios a la UA, él les explicó que ellos querían saber su versión porque sus acciones afectaban la reputación de toda la clase y las demás clases creían que ellas tenían el riesgo de daño a los civiles.

Misaka y Kuroko al escuchar las palabras de Izuku se vieron una a otra, ellas esperaban que fuera algo así, pero no se esperaban que fuera concretamente sobre eso, después de todas ellas no sabían qué espectadores mientras hacían eso.

"¡Escuchen, esto va para todos! ¡Yo Misaka Mikoto y Shirai Kuroko aquí presentamos somos incapaces de herir a personas civiles, nosotras entramos en esta escuela para volvernos heroínas y salvar vidas, si alguien piensa lo contrario que se pare en frente mío y afronte las consecuencias de cuentos acusaciones! " Misaka les grito a todos los de la clase 1-A con una pose firme, ya se estaba haciendo normal que ella hiciera estos tipos de discursos, ella sabía que eso era culpa de cierto chico con pelo puntiagudo de su mundo.

En respuesta al discurso que Misaka les dio a sus compañeros de clase ya todos los estudiantes que estaban pasando por allí, sus compañeros se quedaron en silencio analizando las palabras que por parte del usuario de electricidad, las reacciones eran variadas, pero todas les daban la razón de una u otra forma a Misaka, después de todo a muchos de los presentes le constaba lo que sucedió durante la prueba de ingreso de la chica, además claro de sus acciones como vigilantes que son reconocidas a lo largo de una gran parte de la prefectura .

"¡Bueno, ya estamos todos juntos que les parece ir a un restaurante familiar a hablar y conocernos mejor!" Mina fue la que rompió el silencio que le otorgaba la razón a Misaka luego de su discurso, todos al escuchar la propuesta de la chica rosada se vieron las caras los unos a los otros mientras pensaban en las posibles respuestas.

"No es una mala idea, pero ¿alguien conoce algún lugar en donde podamos tener 22 personas como un solo grupo sin tener que dividirnos en grupos pequeños?" Esto lo dijo para sorpresa de algunos Tokoyami quien consideró en el problema que sería dividido en ciertos grupos.

"Es cierto ..." Mina dice un poco decepcionada mientras que algunos recuerdan si conocían algún lugar con esas características.

Varios estudiantes sacaron sus teléfonos buscando algún sitio el cual tenían esas características, pero Misaka y Kuroko vieron a los ojos al pensar en una idea al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué tal si no es un restaurante?" Misaka les pregunta a todos con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Mina al escuchar las palabras de Misaka y ver su expresión instantáneamente sabia a lo que se refería, ella obviamente no era la única persona que se dio cuenta, pero si fue la primera y única que dio un salto y grito lo que varios su mente.

"¡Parrillada casera!" Mina grito mientras pegaba un brinco con efusividad, esa acción fue lo único que necesitaban los demás para comenzar a hablar sobre lo que podríamos preparar y otras cosas relacionadas con eso, entonces paso algo que nadie esperaba Izuku levanto la voz para ganar la atención de Los presentes lo que funcionó sorprendentemente bien para su gusto, todos se quedarán esperando las palabras del peliverde, incluyendo Bakugo que aún seguía ahí, él no sabía porque, pero esta idea no le parecía tan mala y estaba esperando en esa terminación.

"Chicos si queremos hacer esto necesitamos organizarnos y delegar tareas, además esto no se puede hacer de un momento a otro, necesitamos encontrar primero un lugar en el que hacerlo ..." Izuku dijo muy nervioso como siempre, pero sus palabras por lo menos eran entendibles y para los presentes les pareció buena la idea que él estaba planteando.

"Nuestra casa está a la orden, después de todos vivimos solas y no habrá ningún adulto que nos moleste" Misaka se ofreció antes de que ninguno, después de todas ellas no tenga ningún problema con algún adulto en su casa, vivían relativamente cerca de la UA , así que era accesible para todos los presentes, nadie se opuso ante la propuesta de Misaka, entonces Izuku anoto eso en una libreta que ya había sacado con anterioridad y para su sorpresa él tenía al lado a Iida ya Momo para ayudarlo con la organización.

Paso media hora antes de todas las misiones quedaran repartidas entre los 22 estudiantes de la clase 1-A, las cosas que tenían tal que así, ellos iban a reunir el sábado en la casa de Misaka y Kuroko para preparar un compendio de platos además de la parrilla en si ya que se propuso que el encuentro se utilizará para estudiar en grupo y así ayudarse mutuamente en las áreas en las que se enfrentan a problemas, por esa razón todos o por lo menos la mayoría de los estudiantes afectados que estarán antes de las ocho en la casa de Misaka y Kuroko, para realizar todos los preparativos y así poder estudiar y modificar el tiempo del día, a todos les ocurrió una gran idea y nadie objetó lo hablado en el cabildo abierto que de repente se había formado en la entrada de la UA, este no pasó desapercibido para los profesores de la UA,así que Nedzu envió en contra de su voluntad a Aizawa para que los espiara por si acaso se envió de algún tipo de pelea o algo similar, pero para su sorpresa era algo totalmente contrario a sus pensamientos originales.

"¡Ya está todo planeado! Misaka comento en un tono sardónico refiriéndose al chofer de Momo que efectivamente tenía unos quince minutos esperando su única pasajera, esto logro que varios se rieran del comentario y Momo se sonrojara un poco, pero Kaminari acepta otra cosa que nivelo un poco las cosas.

"¡Ni tampoco tenemos una amiga que nos teletransporte a nuestras casas!" Al igual que el comentario de Misaka este género en cuantas risas entres los estudiantes presentes.

"Touche" Misaka dijo con una sonrisa en su cara mientras se acercaba a Kuroko, quien le hizo mofas a Kaminari por el comentario.

Todos ya se iban a comenzar a ir cuando de repente otro estudiante esta vez fue Uraraka quien llamo la atención de todos.

"Creo que sería buena idea que todos intercambiemos números de teléfono y correos electrónicos para mantenernos en contacto por si acaso pasa algo u ocurre una novedad la noche del viernes o algo pasa y nos impide asistir ese día a la reunión" Uraraka dice esto mientras ella misma saca su teléfono de su bolsillo, de nueva cuenta todos se observan las caras antes de que Mina como siempre diera el primer paso y repartiera su número de teléfono y su correo a todos sus compañeros, los demás tienen que hacer lo mismo, luego de terminar el acto ellos creanon un grupo de chat con el nombre más genérico del mundo 'Clase 1-A' claro está que los integrantes no eran nada genéricos.

Después de eso los alumnos si se comienzan a ir a quien sea, por su lado, algunos que tienen que tomar casi la misma ruta se fueron en pequeños grupos de cinco más personas salieron desesperadas la entrada de la UA y con eso finalizando la misión asignada por Nedzu a Aizawa, quien apenas vio que no había nada más importante regresó a la oficina del director peculiar.

"Aizawa, ¿Qué pudiste averiguar?" Nedzu le pregunta con una sonrisa a Aizawa.

"No es nada grave, simplemente estaban organizando una reunión para comer y estudiar el sábado en la casa de los estudiantes Shirai y Misaka, ¿Qué opina sobre eso?" Aizawa al informarle este tipo de información se identifica como una de esas señoras chismosas que sabían cada cosa de tu vida privada sin siquiera conocerte personalmente.

"Bueno, en realidad no es nada grave y no es nada ilegal, pero aun así así se verán los 22 alumnos adolescentes del curso de héroes sin ningún tipo de supervisión, eso es lo que me preocupa un poco más, claro que no desconfío de ellos, pero todos son jóvenes y los jóvenes son muy impulsivos "dice Nedzu mientras tiene sus dos patas entrelazadas en frente de su cara mientras las tiene encima de la mesa.

"Me está diciendo que alguien de la escuela los tiene que supervisar" Aizawa dijo esto con un tono de molestia ya que él sabía dónde iba Nedzu.

"Si exactamente y exactamente conozco a alguien perfecto para el trabajo, es alguien que sabe muy bien de la situación y está en frente de mí en este momento" Nedzu dijo con una sonrisa

Aizawa dio un gran suspiro al aire mientras tenía una mano en la cara y murmuraba cosas sobre el molesto que sería ver a jóvenes durante su día libre de ellos.

* * *

 **Revisen mi perfil para mas historias nuevas.**


End file.
